No Regrets
by Name no Danna
Summary: After attempting to capture Naruto, Deidara finds himself being held hostage in Konoha. He get's guarded by new ninja Shaylee. Is it a surprise that Shaylee recognises Deidara? Will her actions lead to regrets? Find out in No Regrets! DeidaraxOC and other pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome my children, to an all new fanfic made by moi, the one and only jojo31110! Lolz, sorry bout the intro XD **

**This isn't your ordinary fanfic, no no no! This one is special, because it's going to be over 100,000 words long *anime collapse* Most of you will be thinking, 'lol how can she do dat? She can't even write a 15,000 story!'**

**Well... I dunno either, but It's going to be over 100,000! Yes, this also means my other storys may be ignored for over a long period of time, and you'll all problee's hate me for that... But I believe that if everyone is patient, and don't be like 'UPDATE THE STORY THAT NO ONE READS!' then we'll get through this...**

**Before I start, I want to thank every single person who read's my storys, I love *creepy mode* you all! *unless you don't want to be loved, you get a cookie instead* A BIGGER thanks to all the people who review my storys, your all awesome and get yet another cookie!**

**So shall we begin? **

**I don't own Naruto**

XXX

It was a perfect day. The sun was in the sky, shining brightly as it were a giant lightbulb. There were only a few clouds lazily floating the sky.

Nothing could ruin this day, it was so peac-

"KATSU!" Never mind...

"Keep it down brat!" Deidara smirked as he was pulled down by Sasori, who couldn't be bothered to fight right now. The two were sent out on a mission and were just returning.

It was a successful mission, which was to simply retrieve a scroll from Iwagakure. Being his old hometown, Deidara had fun blowing up every building that came into his sight. Sasori let the blonde bomber do this. Half of him wanted Deidara to stop and concentrate of the mission they were given, whilst the other half knew this would tire the blonde out.

In the end, Sasori had to retrieve the scroll quickly before the leader of the village found out that Deidara was blowing it up. The Akatsuki shouldn't be expecting Iwagakure to call for help anytime soon...

"Do you want to get caught?" Deidara shook his head. Sasori nodded in satisfaction, it may of taken many years but he finally, well what he calls 'tamed', the bomber. When Deidara had first joined the Akatsuki, he was slightly wild. Well Sasori called it being 'wild', mainly because Deidara had tried to escape everyday.

"Your being noisy though Danna, un." Sasori rolled his eyes, though Deidara did not see since Sasori was inside Hiruko. Hiruko had a few scratches from where Sasori had been to close to an explosion, though in his defence, Deidara hadn't given him any warning that he was going to blow something up.

"Just be quiet brat..." Sasori was quickly loosing patience so doing the wise option, Deidara kept his mouth shut for the rest of the journey back to the Akatsuki base.

When they did arrive back, Deidara held his ring up to the marked piece of paper which was on a boulder. The boulder quickly started to rumble and then roll to the side, allowing the two to step inside the Akatsuki base.

The base... well let's just say it wasn't a place you would call home. It was basically a huge cave, with a leaky roof from the continuous storms. The floor wasn't much better, though it was more dry.

The worst part (according to mostly every member) there were no beds. Infact, there was no furniture in their base. Raised rocks were used as seats and the floor was your bed. Comfy right?

"Leader-sama..." Sasori walked into the cave, the boulder rolling back into it's place when he walked in. "We have the scroll..."

Pein, who was in the cave (which was really rare), turned to Sasori. He stood up from the rock he was sat on and headed to Sasori.

They both headed to a dark corner of the cave. In order for Sasori to give the scroll to Pein, would mean he had to get out of Hiruko. Sasori had this thing of not letting people see his true form, so he tended to stay inside Hiruko.

"Danna was being so boring again..." Deidara said, sitting down beside the zombie duo, or more known as Kakuzu and Hidan.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes whilst Hidan grinned at the blonde, his purple eyes glowing brightly despite him sitting inside a dark room. "Well you would expect that from Sasori!" Hidan commented, laughing slightly.

Deidara sighed at him. He pulled out a water bottle from his bag. His mouth felt dry, so he easily downed the water in a matter of moments. He frowned at the empty bottle.

"I hate it when that happens, un..."

XXX

Pein held the scroll, walking down a secret hallway that only him and Konan knew about. The hallway led to a room deeper into the cave. He opened the door to find Konan going through the scrolls.

"Did you find the scroll I need?" Pein asked, placing the blue scroll he held in his hand onto the table. Konan shook her head, joining her parterner.

"I don't know if we even have it..." Pein narrowed his eyes, looking at the big pile of scrolls that sat on the floor.

"We should have it, I swear I saw it a few days ago. It was red with a golden edging, with golden swirls on it. I'll have a look for it." Konan nodded, taking hold of the blue scroll whist Pein looked through the scrolls.

He found it, though he couldn't blame Konan for not being able to find it. It was at the bottom of the pile of scrolls. Pein held onto it, then gave it to Konan.

"Keep these safe Konan, we will need them for tomorow's mission." Konan nodded, though she did not smile, she rarely smiled. Pein left the room, leaving Konan to put the two important scrolls in her cloak pockets, which was inside her cloak.

They sunk into her pocket, with plently of room to spare. Konan also left the room, locking the door with her ring before leaving the room.

She went into the 'main room' where all the other members were. Sasori was now back inside Hiruko and was standing in the corner, along with Pein who was talking to him.

Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu were sitting beside the wall, talking about some random rubbish, which Konan decided she wasn't bothered about.

Then Itachi and Kisame were at the entrance of the cave, sitting on rocks and discussing something.

Zetsu was out, doing his usual spying. Konan decided to leave the room again to sit inside the scrolls room, sitting on the desk that stood in there.

Her hand reached for some paper on the desk. She picked it up and without a second thought, started to make a new paper flower. It was a hobby I suppose...

XXX

**So, I hope your all enjoying this so far! This fanfiction shall be the start of a huge achivement for me.**

**Reviews would help me a lot. They will show me that people enjoy this story. A warning now, a lack of reviews will mean I won't carry on. I've never mean bothered about reviews but please understand that each review I get makes me feel so happy.**

**This has been the first chapter, hope you have enjoyed! Leave a review, because I know how many people read my fanfics so I'll expect an equal number, muwhahaha**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yayz! I haz two reviews! Thank you Kakashi Attacke and Asheza for the reviews. Since you gave a review each, I WRITE CHAPTER 2 *laughs at joke that doesn't make sense* XDDDD**

**Hopefully this chapter should be longer. ^^ and people who read the summary and only read the story because of that... well it may take a 'little while till my OC is introduced...**

**I don't own Naruto, but I own a packet of Wotsits... baked of course!**

XXX

"So Pein..." Konan and Pein walked through the forest. It was midnight and it was deathly cold, but the two somehow seemed not to be effected by the tempreture.

The blue haired woman stayed by her leader's side, her loyal side always showing. She would do _anything_ for Pein, this included murder.

"Are you sure we're all ready for this?" Pein looked forwards, his face in it's usual expression, which meant there was _no_ expression.

"I believe we are Konan. The Akatsuki members which we have now have been working together for a while now, they have made close bonds. We need the nine tails. I know that we can capture the boy named Uzumaki Naruto." Pein continued forwards, his eyes watching the area infront of him.

Konan looked at Pein. "Yes leader-sama..." Konan knew that Pein didn't show emotions, and neither did she. She was almost as emotionless as Pein, but she also had a kind side.

"So that's why tomorow we go to Konoha to capture Uzumaki. I've cancelled all missions for the next few days so we can all do this mission. I won't let us fail." Pein stopped, so Konan copied. The orange haired man looked up. It was slightly raining, and the cool water slid onto his face.

He liked stars, he liked rain. Combine the two together and you got a happy Pein, though you won't see him smile. Konan watched Pein, bowing her head low.

"We'll just head to Konoha now and check on the guards and plan our mission..." Pein said, carrying on with his journey with Konan.

"Of course Pein..."

XXX

Once they arrived they stopped just near the village, they sealed of their chakra. "So what do you want me to do?" Konan asked.

"Head to the eastern part of the village and look around down there, I'll take west." Pein said. Konan nodded and quickly went to the eastern part of the village. She inspected the area, finding it with only a few guards. So far so good.

She quickly flew into the village, paper floating around as she did. No guards noticed, she was quick. The paper formed back into her normal body as she landed.

Konan looked around, she landed ontop of a building. The entire leaf village looked abandoned.

"Hey Naruto!" Konan tensed up as she heard a girlie voice come close below her.

_"I need to hide!"_ Konan thought. Once again paper scattered everywhere, though rised up above the buildings. She landed in the shadows of yet another taller building, though didn't completely go back to normal, with paper still flying around her.

"Oh hey Sakura!" Konan looked down to see two leaf village ninja's. One wore a bright orange jacket with matching trousers. The outfit would of been blinding, though some parts of it were a black. He wore the headband with pride. The shoe's that Naruto wore were the blue usual sandals.

_"That must be Uzumaki Naruto..."_ Konan thought, then turned her attention to the other person. Her hair was pink shoulder length. She wore a red top, which had no sleeves on. Around her waist was a pink piece of material which had pockets on. She also had black shorts, with a bandage around her left foot. Her shoes went up to her knees. They were black boots, though you could see her toes.

_"And from what Naruto said, this girl should be Sakura... Sakura Haruno..."_ Konan remembered coming across Sakura when she was getting information about Naruto. Why were they both out here in the middle of the night?

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, blinking a few times.

"Well I just got back from a mission... Luckily though I'll be here tomorow for a day's rest. Why are you out here Sakura?" Sakura smiled.

"The same thing, well kind of. I've just finished doing some medical training with Lady Tsunade." Naruto grinned, scratching the back of her head.

"Oh Granny Tsunade." With that comment, Naruto got a well earned punch from Sakura, who somehow got a load of energy.

"DON'T BE SO DISRESPECTFUL!" She yelled. Naruto quickly apologized, then they both headed of to their apartments.

"How interesting, I need to tell this to Pein..." Konan said, quickly flying back outside the village undetected. She was the first one their, but only for a few moments.

Pein quickly landed next to her. "So what did you get Konan?"

"I saw Uzumaki Naruto, he was with his friend Haruno Sakura." Pein nodded.

"Anything else?"

"Yes Pein, Naruto said he would be in the village tomorow, and since he was busy on a mission today, it will be most likely he will be resting tomorow."

"Good work." Pein said. "I didn't get much, just a list of Genin, Jonin and Chunin who should be present tomorow."

"Yes I do believe Naruto does have close bonds towards certain ninja in this village, we need to be careful who is present tomorow." Konan explained.

XXX

Looking through the list, Konan read the names carefully.

"So tomorow several other ninja should be in the village. Ninja who may have bonds with Naruto though are... Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Might Gai, Hyuga Hinata, Hyuga Neji, Hatake Kakashi, Umino Iruka, Inuzuka Kiba and Akimichi Choji. There are several more ninja's that Naruto are close with so the Akatsuki need to be careful..." Konan wrote this down on a piece of paper, quickly stuffing it into her pocket for safe keepings.

"Konan?" The woman turned around to see Pein walk into the room.

"Yes Pein?" Pein looked at her with a blank expression, but Konan was the only one who saw that expression was a happy one.

"Good luck for tomorow..."

XXX

**Yeah chapter 2 complete!**

**Reviews will be nice...**


	3. Chapter 3

**So now we know the ninja present, it's time to find out which Akatsuki member takes on which ninja ^^**

**Thanks to Kakashi Attacke, Asheza and BunnyMooMooMonster for reviewing ^^**

**XDDD I don't own Naruto**

XXX

"Kakuzu, Hidan!" The two looked over at Pein. "You two will try to target Hatake Kakashi."

"Kakashi..." Hidan said. He pulled out his three-bladed scythe. "YEAH TIME FOR SOME SACRIFICES!"

Kakuzu face palmed. "I'll make sure he doesn't go over board on the killing..."

"Good. Hatake Kakashi is a strong person, so be careful there. He may be with Uzumaki Naruto, since they are close. If he _is_ with Uzumaki, leave him for me okay?" Pein said. The two nodded, and Pein turned then to Konan.

"Your going to fight Haruno Sakura, Konan. Sakura is a medical ninja. Her punches can be strong and can destroy things even like boulders, I reccomend you try not to get hit." Konan nodded, though she already knew all this. She didn't want to tell Pein this though, she was loyal after all.

"Kisame and Itachi, your going to try and take out Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Choji." Itachi nodded, whilst Kisame placed his Samehada over his shoulder, a sharky grin was on his face.

"Sure thing leader-sama, we can handle many more if you want!"

"NO FUCKING WAY! I NEED MORE PEOPLE TO SACRIFICE!" Hidan shouted, getting a hit on the head by Kakuzu in reply. Pein coughed, wanting everyone to shut up.

"AHEM, okay since we have a lot of people I've split Sasori and Deidara up, if that's alright with you two?" Deidara nodded eargerly, whilst Sasori replyed with a "sure".

"Okay then, Deidara will be taking on Hyuga Neji and Hyuga Hinata. There may be a chance that Might Gai will be there. The two both possess the Byakugan, they specilize in close combat." Deidara nodded.

"I'll just blow them up, un!" Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Sasori, mentioning Might Gai, that's the person I want you to take out. Also Umino Iruka if you spot him." Sasori nodded, well Hiruko did.

"Zetsu?" Zetsu emerged from the ground.

"Yes leader-sama? **What the hell do you want?"** Pein rolled his eyes.

"I want you to take out Inuzuka Kiba, he does have a dog called Akamaru by the way. You could always snack on the pup if you want..." Zetsu nodded after he heard the word 'snack'.

"You can count on me leader-sama! **Lets get us some meat!"**

XXX

It was early morning and each Akatsuki member were ready for the attack. "I'm going to blow everyone up, un!"

"You've said that like twenty time already brat." Sasori swung his tail at Deidara, who jumped away laughing in responce. "Just shut up or I'll shut you up myself."

"Jeez, sorry Danna, un." Deidara said, walking away from him. He had to fight Hyuga's right? They both had the Byakugan, something that Deidara always wanted to fight aganist. Mainly because it would proberbly be an easy win, well that's what the blonde bomber thinks anyway.

Sasori sighed. Pein said there might be a slight chance that Might Gai would be with Neji, which meant that Sasori would have to work with the brat. Great, just when he thought he would be getting a break...

"LETS GO AND SACRIFICE SOME BITCHES!" Hidan yelled, a little to loudly for everyone's liking.

"SHHH!" Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Well _sorry_" he said, his voice holding a slight hint of sarcasim in it. They all soon arrived at Konoha.

"Can I shout now?" Hidan asked. He pulled his scythe down, starting to swing it around madly.

"DO YOU MI-" Deidara jumped back as the scythe accidently flew his way. The tip of the top blade caught his cheek, drawing blood, though he was to angry to realise. Hidan also did not realise.

"Oops..." Hidan grinned. Kakuzu grabbed his parterner by the ear, dragging him into the Leaf Village.

"Okay, we'll all spilt up now okay?" Pein said. Everyone nodded as they understood, and jumped into the village.

XXX

The first person to find their target was Konan. She spotted Sakura sitting on a swing with another girl. The other girl had blue hair, her eyes showed that she had the Byakugan. This must of been Hinata.

_"I'll just have to take her on now..." _Konan thought. She got a few scraps of paper and infused them with chakra. They quickly hardened and the edges of them sharpened perfectly. Instant paper shuriken, which made just as much damage as a metal shuriken. She silently threw them, aiming for the two unaware girls. The two hardened pieces of paper landed right infront of the two.

Sakura immeadiently stood up, while Hinata looked around with a scared look on her face. This was going to be so easy...

The area where Konan once stood, was suddenly swarmed with paper butterflys. They flew over to the park where Sakura and Hinata were at. The two girls started to spot the butterflys, but then watched as they started to form back into Konan.

"T-the Aka-Akatsuki!" Hinata gasped, looking at the cloak that had just formed. The paper still continued to flutter around Konan. The blue haired female looked at the two trembling ninja's infront of her.

"My orders were to take you out, Haruno Sakura." She looked over at Hinata. "And if you get in the way I will not hesitate to kill you." Hinata looked at Konan startled, but Sakura placed an arm in a protective way infront of Hinata.

"Don't worry Hinata." Sakura said, looking at Konan with a determined look. "I'll protect you..." Hinata nodded, backing away slightly from the two other ninja. Konan kept an eye on her, she didn't want Hinata to run away just yet.

"I don't know why your here..." Sakura said, her emerald eyes glaring at Konan who looked back, her face looked blank. "But if you lay even a _finger_ on _any_ of my friends, I will kill you!" She charged towards Konan, holding her fist out to swing a punch at her.

Konan quickly dodged it, but while she did, paper wings started to form on her back. Sakura looked at them in awe for a split second but looked back at her appoment.

The pink haired girl looked at the 'Angel' with her eyes full of hatred, so much hatred even Itachi would of been proud.

"Be careful Sakura..." Hinata whispered, watching as Sakura tried to hit Konan again, which the Angel dodged quickly.

_"Her punches look strong and I'm sure she's concentrating chakra into her right hand. They are accurate but she can't change her aim once her punches come close. I need to take my move soon..._" Konan thought. She got to pieces of paper to turn into more shuriken and launched them at Sakura, who dodged with a backflip.

Konan made more paper shuriken and started to aim them at Sakura. Non of them started to hit and Sakura was happy by that. It was just then she realised that Konan was trying to tire her out.

"Nice try!" Sakura yelled. "But I'm not falling for that trick!" Konan didn't say anything but continued to launch more shuriken. Sakura continued to dodge until the last shuriken was thrown. During the dodging, there was now a big gap between Konan and Sakura.

Clentching her fists, Sakura concentrated her chakra to her right fist, before running back up to Konan, dodging the odd one or two shuriken being launched at her. Her fist connected to Konan's arm and just for a second Sakura thought she landed a hit. That changed when she felt the arm suddenly turn into a heap of paper, which swirled around before going back into an arm.

_"How am I supposed to beat her?"_ Sakura thought. _"What could her weakness be?"_ Konan looked down at the pink haired Chunin.

_"I'm not even putting any effort in this..." _Konan thought. _"I need to follow his orders quickly though, and maybe if I hurry I can go and helpt Pein."_

Sakura looked at Konan, who was looking at Sakura. Konan moved her hand forwards, resulting in three pieces of paper zooming towards Sakura. Sakura looked at the paper, it wasn't just any type of paper, they were paper bombs.

"Sakura look out!" Sakura turned around to see Naruto run towards her. He quickly scooped her up and jumped out of the way, just barely dodging the bombs.

_"Uzumaki Naruto!"_ Konan looked down at the blonde. Naruto looked up at her, his eyes full of rage.

"You tried to hurt Sakura! Wait..." he looked at her cloak. "Your apart of the Akatsuki!" Naruto placed Sakura down. She stood behind Naruto, she would now surport him.

Naruto quickly made a hundred shadow clone jutsu's, with each one looking up at their target, the paper angel, Konan.

They all leapt up at her, and in responce each one that got to close, was struck with a paper shuriken. The park was full of crys of pain which were made when a shadow clone was hit.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata watched from behind a tree in the park. Her face went slightly red, but she quickly calmed herself down.

"Sakura, how do we defeat her?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him, with slight annoyance on her face, but mostly her expression was reliefed.

"I don't know, she's made out of this paper!"

XXX

**Will Naruto, Sakura and Hinata be able to take out Konan? **

**Will Pein show up to help Konan?**

**Will I ever find the person who took the cookie from the cookie jar?**

**Will you all review?**

**Find out everything (apart from the cookie question) next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dun dun dun! Lol, welcome my kiddies, and we shall carry on with thy fanfic!**

XXX

Konan looked at the two. "My orders were to take out Haruno Sakura. Uzumaki, Pein is waiting for you, I reccomend you leave, I don't like to disobey orders..."

"Well your just going to have to disobey!" Naruto leapt high into the air with two of his shadow clones. "RASENGAN!"

Konan just about dodged it, flying higher. She glared at Naruto. "I don't like to disobey orders Uzumaki, but then I don't hesitate to kill." She created a paper spear, with the end pointed. Konan raised it up and flew down, the spear being aimed between Naruto and Sakura.

Neither one of them knew where the spear was going. In the end, the spear didn't hit neither of the two. It was just then when Naruto finally realised who Konan was aiming for...

"HINATA!" Hinata looked from behind the tree, to see a spear being thrown. Her eyes widened and she felt it being pierced into her stomach. "HINATA!"

The spear went out of the bleeding wound and turned back into seperate sheets. Konan looked down at Hinata. Her orange eyes didn't show the slightest bit of sympathy.

Sakura quickly ran over to Hinata and started to heal here. Naruto turned to Sakura.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Naruto yelled. "RASENG-"

"Uzumaki Naruto..." Naruto stopped and turned around to see Pein himself...

XXX

"Come one Team Gai! We can do one more lap around the village!" Neji and Tenten looked at Gai in disbelief whilst Rock Lee looked up at his Sensei with enthusiasum.

"Or _two_ laps!"

Sasori sat in the bushes, was Pein being _serious_?! He was up aganist _him_? And from what it

"Hey Danna, un!" Sasori turned to see Deidara crouching down near, also looking through the bushes. "It seems that our targets are together!"

"Go away brat..." Sasori muttered. "I've got this sorted out, you just go and-"

"Hey there's someone in the bushes!" Sasori walked out of the bushes, he was out of Hiruko. Deidara jumped out of the bushes.

"Atleast put a little enthusiasum in meeting your enemys, un!" Deidara complained.

"YES LET THE POWER OF YOUTH TAKE OVER!" Gai encourged, ignoring the fact there was two Akatsuki members ready to attack.

"Uh Gai Sensei..." Tenten started. "You do realise they can attack at anytime?" Gai stopped doing his 'youthful routine' and turned to the two Akatsuki members.

"Hmm yes..." Gai looked at the two members, he wasn't really sure what the two both specilized in. "Lee! You take on the blonde girl! Tenten, you go for the red head! Neji, your with me to get some backup!" Both Sasori and Deidara were highly offended by the names they were given.

"I'M A MALE, UN! I'LL TAKE YOU OUT IF YOUR NOT CAREFUL!" Deidara yelled, then getting a confused look from the four other ninjas.

"She's a _he_?" Tenten said. "Your hair is even longer than mine!" Deidara rolled his eyes, though concentrated when a blur of green was charging towards him.

_"This must be Lee... but I need to fight Neji..." _Deidara thought. He jumped onto a clay bird, just flying above the tree tops. He watched as Gai and Neji retreated into the village, oh no they don't! Deidara put his hands into the pouches which were around his waist, his mouth hands quickly chewing pieces of clay.

Now which one should he use? Ah yes! C1 should be perfect! He pulled his hands from the pouches and started to quickly create some tiny bombs. There were soon three spider like bombs sitting in the palms of his hands. Looking down, he saw the Byakugan user running to the west with his Sensei, so Deidara threw them in that direction. They landed just infront of the two.

"What are _they_?" Neji asked, looking at them.

"There my art, un!" Deidara yelled. "My art, something that is fleeting and lasts a few moments before disappearing! My art, an explosion!" The blonde did his hand signs, before narrowing his eyes. "I could stop the explosion... if the Byakugan user stays here!"

Neji looked at Gai, who simply nodded. "Okay, I'll give you a fight then!" Gai jumped of whilst Neji headed back to the area he was in before. Deidara followed, but stayed up in the sky.

Meanwhile that was going on, Tenten and Sasori looked at each other. In seconds, two giant shuriken flew towards Sasori, who dodged to the side. He pulled out his scroll which containted Hiruko and summoned the puppet. It appeared and a puff of smoke and in seconds, Sasori was inside and ready to battle.

Tenten looked at the puppet, but was not fazed. She sent kunai at Sasori instead, but with one flick of his tail, the kunais had scattered around the puppet.

_"His protection is good, he can get rid of kunai and shuriken..." _Tenten thought. _"How should I take him out?"_

"Tenten!" Lee came running upbeside his team mate. "Neji told me to fight with you." Tenten nodded, turning back to Sasori. He stood there, his eyes silently watching the enemy as they looked at him

_"Stupid fools, I can take them out in seconds!" _Sasori thought. He raised his tail up, it gleamed with purple liquid. _"Besides, these aren't even my oppoments..."_

Sasori's tail quickly lunged at the two ninjas. Tenten jumped to the left whilst Lee to the right. _"So which one should I take out first? Oh, like that matters..."_ Sasori's tail quickly moved to the left, heading straight towards Tenten.

It quickly caught her arm, the poison going into her arm. "Tenten!" Lee quickly headed to his team mate. Sasori just watched, though he had already aimed his tail again.

"KATSU!" Neji dodged yet another explosive.

_"How is he doing this so fast! I need to find his weak spot..."_ Neji thought, looking up at Deidara. The blonde bomber placed his hands back inside the pouch, which had lost half of it's clay now. The mouths quickly devoured some more and Deidara thought.

_"It seems that I'm going to run low on clay, I'll have to finish this of quickly..."_

XXX

"Is that Kakashi?" Hidan asked, looking at the silver haired ninja who was nearby. Kakashi watched the two Akatsuki members, who were causing trouble to the leaf village. Kakashi had been sent to sort them out along with some other ninja's.

Kakuzu facepalmed, yes of course it was Kakashi! "I DON'T REALLY CARE IF HE IS ANYWAY! HE'S GOING TO BE MY SACRIFICE!"

Hidan pulled out his scythe, with a mad grin growing on his face. He just needed a drop of blood on one of the blades and Hidan could have good fun torturing the man...

"THIS IS FOR YOU JASHIN!" Hidan yelled, swinging his scythe towards Kakashi. He barely dodged it, but felt the sharp blade cut a few of his hairs on his head. Hidan pulled the scythe back and looked at it. It didn't feel like he had hit Kakashi, but there was blood on the tip of the top blade. Hidan used it anyway.

He licked the blood. Funny, it tasted cold. It didn't matter. Hidan chuckled as his body started to turn black. The immortal drew the symbol on the ground, jumping inside of it.

Kakashi watched, slightly confused, what was the Akatsuki member doing? Hidan decided to make the death quick, he had looked over towards Kakuzu who was watching impatiently. Hidan pushed the blade into his arm...

XXX

_"OW! WHAT THE HECK?!" _Deidara looked over to his arm, it was starting to bleed heavily as a mysterious wound just appeared from nowhere. How did he get this huge cut? It looked like he had been stabbed with a blade or something...

Hidan looked at Kakashi, slightly confused that he wasn't bleeding, strange... Was his ceremony not going according to plan? He lifted the blade up again, this time pushing it into his foot...

The blonde suddenly felt a sharp pain in his left foot. Looking down he was standing in a pool of blood, his own blood. How? What was going on? Deidara managed to keep his balance though didn't try to attack for a few moments.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Hidan shouted. "WHY ISN'T HE DYING?!" Kakashi stood infront of Hidan with a hightly confused expression plastered onto his face, what was this immortal doing?

"It must be someone else's blood, just kill the person of whilst I take out Kakashi..." Kakuzu said, looking over at Kakashi, who looked back.

"Sure, whatever..." Hidan said, plunging the blade into his chest...

Deidara coughed up blood as he felt a sharp pain this time in his chest, it was as if he were being stabbed there... The bird he was on started to wobble slightly, so he lowered down to the ground, jumping of it.

The second he landed, he collapsed onto the ground, though he tried to stand up.

_"It hurts to much!"_ Deidara thought. The last thing he saw before blacking out was the approaching footsteps...

XXX

Hidan stepped out of the circle and looked over at Kakuzu and Kakashi, who were fighting. Both people didn't look like they were going to give up anytime soon. Well all Kakuzu had to do was to distract Kakashi for long enough until Pein defeated Naruto.

The immortal decided to go and sacrifice some more people and maybe take out some important people if he came across them.

He soon came across a man in green sprinting across the village, but then noticed Kisame following him. Hidan decided to let Kisame take him out and went to find someone else...


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY! This chapter was so rushed, and it fails. Please no flames, though any will be used to roast marshmellows.**

**I don't own Naruto**

XXX

When Itachi and Kisame arrived, they found that their targets were not present in the village, so they went of to find some other people instead. Kisame came across a man in green, he was running quickly across the village.

"I'll get him." Kisame said to Itachi and with that, the blue man chased after the man in green, or being more presist, Gai. Gai soon noticed Kisame chasing him and stopped.

Kisame stopped to, looking at Gai. His sharky grin soon came when he pulled out his Samehada, looking over at Gai.

_"This man looks pathetic, this battle should be other in seconds!"_ And true it was. It only took a few jutu's from Kisame before Gai was trapped with five hungry sharks... _"The sharks seem very hungry today..."_ Kisame thought. The green man though, managed to dodge each shark's attack and soon came to the surface, gasping for air.

It was the first time ever that Gai was actually _tired. _Kisame looked at him, with a cruel look on his face...

XXX

Sasori looked at the two ninjas. They weren't really worth his time, one was practically dead, that poison will soon get into her blood.

"Lee! Tenten!" Neji was running back through the trees. Sasori raised an eyebrow? Where was the brat at? No...did that Byakugan person _beat_ Deidara?

Sasori simply looked at Neji, who just completely ignored him. Well... that just hurt Sasori's feelings... He swung his tail, but Neji jumped out of the way and carried on to Tenten and Lee.

Neji knelt down beside Lee and Tenten. "Are you alright Tenten?" The brown hair girl looked up and struggled a nod. Neji scooped her up, standing up along with Lee. "We have to head out..."

He looked over at Sasori, who stared blankly back, showing no expression on his face. Neji narrowed his eyes slightly, showing Sasori that he wasn't that scared of him, and he and Lee ran of.

The redhead simply watched, there was no point in chasing after them. Also there was no point in trying to save the girl, she will be dead soon! Well the poison should offically kill Tenten in three days, unless she gets good medical treatment.

Sasori then turned his attention to another topic. _"Why isn't Neji dead? And why have I not heard any explosions for a while? Damn it brat, if you've got your self killed I swear I will somehow bring you back to life and kill you again!"_ The puppet headed towards the area where Deidara was last out, cursing under his breath.

XXX

Unfortunately for Sasori, someone else reached Deidara first. The ninja, who was from the hidden leaf, looked down at the unconcious blonde. She had orders from Neji to take him to a planned area.

The teen looked down at the blonde. He looked somewhat familuar. His long blonde hair was hanging loosely from the bobble which had slipped down slightly from the landing. There was blood staining his arm, foot and chest and some also on his face. The cloak he wore was fine, apart from the few splatters of blood that stained it.

_"Seems that he had a bad fall..." _The ninja thought. She had long dark pink hair, which fell all the way down to her waist. She had no fringe. Her headband was worn around her neck. Her eyes were the colour of emeralds. She wore a green top, which had no sleeves on at all. Half way through the top it started to spilt, just a little under her chest. It made a triange in her shirt and it exposed her thin stomach. Her trousers were a dark red, which went down to her ankles. For shoes she wore the usual blue sandals.

The pink haired girl managed to pick Deidara up piggy back style. His hair fell over his face in the process, it was as if his hair were a silky curtain. His chin rested onto her shouder, though some of his cheek also rested there to.

The girl couldn't help but think this Akatsuki member looked slightly 'adorable' as he slept, unaware of the situation he was in right now. She found that he wasn't that heavy and didn't really struggle carrying him to her destination.

When Sasori finally arrived, he only found a pool of warm blood, the blood's being Deidara. _"What were they doing? I didn't see any blood on the other boy... this doesn't make any sense!"_ The puppet looked at the blood slightly confused until he heard someone creeping up from behind him. In a blink of an eye, his tail was wrapped around the person.

"Jeez Sasori! Don't need to be so violent!" Sasori recognized that voice. It was...

"Hidan..." Sasori said, his voice deep because he was inside Hiruko. "Have you seen Deidara?" Sasori let the grip go and Hidan landed on the ground, though on his feet.

"Blondie eh? Not that I know of... Last I saw him was when we were heading into this village. Which reminds me, where is everyone?! There's a fucking attack on the village by an evil group, so you would of expected more people here, I'm right on that aren't I Saso!" Sasori took a deep breath before breathing out again, trust Hidan to go on about random shit no one wanted to know,

"Yes I do agree that it's strange that not alot of people are here but it's not my fault so stop shouting at me about it, okay?" Sasori sighed before carrying on his search of finding his missing parterner. He swore once he found Deidara, he would yell at him until he became deaf. Stupid parterner for actually making him worried...

XXX

Naruto looked over at Pein, his eyes full of rage. The blonde stared at him, wishing that the leader of the Akatsuki were dead.

"Uzumaki, I will kill you." Pein simply said. Naruto glared at him, clentching his fists. He looked over at Sakura and Hinata. Sakura was now healing Hinata and there was a gentle green glow from where they were.

"Not if I kill you first!" Naruto declared, aiming a punch and Pein. Pein dodged it, before looking at Naruto blankly. Each punch that Naruto made, Pein dodged it with speed. Konan watched from at the enterance of the park, the paper wings still on her back and she floated. Then something caught her eye. A pink haired girl was carrying... Deidara?

"Pein..." Konan said. Pein stopped and turned to her, though he kept an eye on Naruto with the corner of his eye.

"What is it Konan?" Konan looked over at the girl, who didn't notice the fight in the park.

"It seems that a leaf ninja is taking Deidara somewhere..." Pein looked over where Konan was looking at, turning his full attention that way.

Naruto was prepared to strike Pein with a rasengan, until Sakura shouted him over. He ran over to help his two friends.

Pein quickly jumped over the park fence and Konan followed. It was pretty obvious that they were going to try and rescue Deidara.

They turned the corner to see that the pink haired girl was gone, how could of gone? Pein turned to Konan. "Go find everyone, cancel the mission, we're heading back to the base." Konan nodded at his decision, but shouldn't they try and rescue the blonde first before going? No, she wasn't going to disobey Pein.

She nodded and flew of, whilst Pein left the village...

XXX

Tsunade looked over the girl's wound. Neji had brought Tenten to the hospital as quick as possible and now the Hokage of the village was looking over Tenten's wound.

"It shouldn't be a problem to heal..." Tsunade muttered. "Shizune! Come in here!" In only a few seconds, Tsunade's assisant Shizune was already in the room.

"Yes Tsunade?" Tsunade nodded at Tenten and Shizune quickly understood. "Right away..."

Tsunade, Neji and Lee left the room, and stood in the hallway.

"So you say the Akatsuki attacked? How did I not notice?" Tsunade muttered, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Don't worry lady Tsunade, one of the members should be with us very shortly..." Neji explained.

"What do you-" But before she even finished her sentence, the girl from before walked into the hallway, the still unconcious Akatsuki member on her back.

"I've got the Akatsuki member Neji like you said!" She said cheerfully. Neji nodded. "Where do you want me to put him?"

Neji turned to Tsunade. "Well Lady Tsunade, what would you like to do with him?" Tsunade looked at Deidara, concentrating. She could either have him killed and solve alot of problems, or she could keep him alive and get some information out of him. She didn't know how stubborn this Akatsuki member was though...

"Keep him alive. Shaylee, come with me and we'll take him to a seperate room." The girl, who was called Shaylee, nodded. She headed to the room with Tsunade, whilst Lee and Neji looked at each other.

"Do you think Tenten will be okay?" Lee asked, his voice full of concern.

"Tenten is strong Lee, remember that, she will be okay..." Neji said. The two stood in an awkuard silence before heading out of the hospital and to find some more people to help.

They soon came across Hinata, Sakura and Naruto. By this time, Sakura had just about fully recovered Hinata's wound, and the girl was now awake.

Neji rushed over. "Did something happen to lady Hinata?" Hinata looked up at her cousin.

"No, well yes put Sakura looked after me, thank you Sakura." Sakura smiled, wiping the few beads of sweat on her forehead.

"No problem Hinata." Naruto smiled, helping the blue haired girl up. Hinata was blushing uncontrollably during the whole process.

"Hey Neji, do you know if the Akatsuki are still here?" Naruto asked. Neji shook his head.

"From the sounds of it, I think they have all left. Apart from this one that we captured, he's in the hospital." Naruto looked at Neji, slight annoyance in his eyes.

"Why are we _helping_ the Akatsuki?" Naruto aked. "That's just stupid!"

"Lady Tsunade's orders Naruto..." Lee said.

"Oh, do you know why then?"

"Well Tsunade's hoping to get some information out of him, but from the looks of his wounds, it might be a while until he actually wakes up..." Naruto nodded.

"Okay then... so what do we do now?"

XXX

**Thank you to all the people who read the first note and reviewed ^^**

**Yes, around 50 people have read this already yet like 4 people have reviewed?**

**Oh well, just remember to review ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lol, I promise that my chapters will now be officially longer!**

**I don't own Naruto**

**So... before I start I just want to now state a few things. Starters, my writing sucks, and no one can change my opinion on that, you have been warned. Then, writing around 1,000 words is hard, 2,000 taking me a few hours. That is why my chapters are so short. **_**Then**_**... I usually can't think of ideas and put random things down. But now I promise that from now on! My chapters will be at the highest standards with good descriptive words! (lol I fail in English, in my opinion) I will use metaphors and similes (pfft yeah right) and other techniques! I shall be a good ninja and write fanfic!**

**I also have a nick name, call me... Name no Danna (or it english Name Master) I GIVE PEOPLE ULTIMATE NICKNAMES!**

**Lol non of you wanted to know this... :p well you just did so BOOM! *flys away***

XXX

He felt light-headed as he finally opened his eyes. The whole room spun around despite him lying down. Wait...

Deidara quickly sat up, taking in his new surroundings... something wasn't right.

When he blacked out he was in this forest. Something doesn't make sense then... how is he in a hospital room?

The room was clean enough, with white walls and white floors. In Deidara's opinion, the room was _to_ white to his liking, but found he had no one to complain to...

"Well it seems that you've woken up..." Deidara jumped as a voice echoed into his ears. It sounded like the person was shouting in his ear, but in reality they spoke gently.

Tsunade walked into the room, crossing her arms as the door closed behind her. Her eyes met with Deidara's azure orbs. Those quick seconds seemed to last a life time for the two.

"What do you want, un?" Deidara finally broke the silence, though he kept his steady gaze onto Tsunade. She sighed in reply.

"If you haven't already figured it out, your in a hospital, or to be more presist, the hidden leaf village's hospital." Deidara quickly paled as he finally realised where we was. Then again, it was logical to think that, after all Tsunade was here...

"I think that's already obvious enough..." Deidara said back, his eyes narrowing quickly, watching the blonde woman as she were his prey.

Then again, he wasn't going to be fighting anytime soon. "Your injurys were pretty bad, consider yourself lucky that your alive. You've been asleep for atleast a week." Deidara took it all in, though one thing didn't make sense to him.

"Why did you help me, un?" Tsunade smiled slightly, making Deidara more suspicious as he were before. He _knew_ that look, that look of blackmail.

"Well in return for us saving you _I'm_ going to ask you a personal favour. Your going to tell me _everything_ about the Akatsuki..." Deidara raised an eyebrow, did she really think that he was just going to tell her anything? Hah! If she did then she had another thing coming...

"And so what will happen if I don't, un? Are you seriously thinking that I'm just going to tell you everything like that?" Tsunade shrugged.

"No, I didn't think this to be easy. Well if your not going to co-operate then I guess we could easily kill you..." She was just teasing, but the younger blonde took her seriously, _to_ seriously.

"I could easily do that myself, un!" He tugged on a random wire that was hooked up to him. Though no matter how hard he tugged, he couldn't find the strengh to pull it out of him completely. He let it go in defeat.

"As you see your to weak to do anything..." Tsunade said. She turned around and headed to the door. "And one more thing..." she had a hidden smirk on her face as she said this... "Your going to be with us for a long time..."

Deidara frowned as she left the room, what did she mean by that? Maybe she couldn't bring herself to say goodbye and wants Deidara to stay in the village? The blonde grinned as the thought of Tsunade begging at his feet, begging him not to leave the village. Yeah he could just imagine her begging for mercy as he pulled out some clay to blow up this sorry village... His clay! The blonde looked around wildly for his clay, but couldn't find it anywhere.

_"Those bastards! They must of taken it! I swear I'm going to kill them once I get my hands on them! Yeah! You'll wish you never messed with me!"_ Deidara remembered his art, real art. Silly Sasori, thinking art was eternal! Whats the point in something lasting forever? That would just be _boring_, looking at the same damn thing over and _over_ again till you were bored out of your mind. Fleeting, that's better. Art is something that lasts a few moments after it's birth, something that's life is fleeting, to just last a few moments before it explodes! Now _that_ is real art, art is an EXPLOSION!

Deidara thought that Konoha wouldn't appriciate art, so there would be no point wasting his talent on this town. Yeah, as soon as he got out of this _stupid_ hospital, he_ will_ get his revenge!

He soon heard muffled voices from behind his door and once again Tsunade walked in, with another person. The person, how did they remind Deidara of someone he once knew? Well that didn't matter...

"Deidara?" Tsunade said. He simply ignored her, turning his head to the side in a childish way. This however didn't even bother Tsunade. "This is Shaylee, she will be your guard from now on."

The girl 'Shaylee' stepped into the room completely. So that was her name?

_"Funny, she looks like my old cousin, even has the same name... but it can't be Shaylee... Shaylee is dead..."_ Deidara refused to make eye contact with either of the females, so Tsunade just left the room, leaving the pink haired girl and blondie together.

At first, Shaylee didn't do anything, but just sit in a chair in the corner, keeping a close eye on Deidara. It surprised her when Tsunade gave her the mission of watching Deidara, it was even an A ranked mission, probably because it was an Akatsuki member she was guarding. She had been told though that he hopefully won't be up to fighting, well for now. Shaylee looked over at the blonde.

He was simply looking out of the window, looking like he didn't have a single care in the world. It wasn't like that though, Deidara cared _dreadfully_. For a starters, he let himself get kidnapped! He could hear all the other member's laughing at him about it. Then that cursed Uchiha will think he was weak, when he wasn't! Damn Itachi, always looking down at him because he had the stupid Sharingan. One day, oh one day Deidara will have sweet victory over Itachi, he will beat his sharingan! Then Itachi will look up to Deidara and know he _is_ the stronger one out of them both! Yes! DAMN UCHIHA!

"What are you smiling about?" Shaylee asked, noticing that Deidara had been smiling for the last five minutes. The smile quickly turned into a scowl as Deidara once again turned away, his nose high in the air and he made a 'hmm' sound as he didn't want to answer.

Shaylee rolled her eyes at his childish behaviour. It kind of surprised her how this blonde, or...well the mad bomber, could be such a dangerous criminal. He looks so innocent right now... Despite him being known as a killer, Shaylee knew that Deidara couldn't of been _that_ bad. Infact, Deidara reminded Shaylee of her cousin, who was also called Deidara. Shaylee had thought that the blonde could of possibly been her cousin, but she knew her cousin wouldn't of grown up to be apart of the Akatsuki, right?

"Okay then, don't tell me then..." Shaylee muttered. She rubbed her eyes as she realised it was around late at night. She left her apartment at around ten in the night, Tsunade wanted her at the hospital as soon as possible.

"Do you know what time it is, un?" Deidara suddenly asked, reluculently looking over at Shaylee. His eyes met her green orbs. He could tell that she was a gentle character and wouldn't hurt him, well hopefully. You shouldn't judge a person by their apperance. Well Deidara was right about Shaylee being a gentle person.

"I'm not sure... can I trust you to behave if I go and check for you?" Deidara was still for a few seconds, before nodding his head slowly. Shaylee smiled at him and left the room. Going down the hallway she saw a clock, it was around 1 in the morning. Well, time flys when your having fun right?

She quickly headed back into the hospital room. Thankfully Deidara was still sitting patiently in the bed, though he was now lying down instead of sitting up.

"It's around 1am..." Shaylee said, sitting back down on the chair.

"Thanks, un..." Shaylee heard Deidara say sleepily. It wasn't long until the blonde was finally asleep, so Shaylee took a risk of going to sleep herself. Deidara wouldn't try to escape... right?

XXX

"Shaylee?" The girl woke up with a start, quickly sitting up. She saw Shizune, who was looking at her with a small smile. Shaylee looked over to the bed and thankfully saw that Deidara was still asleep.

"Yeah?" Shizune looked over at the blonde then back at Shaylee, her smile still on her face.

"He didn't do anything right?" Shaylee shook her head as she yawned. She found that it was only 6am meaning she only got a few hours sleep. "You can go home and rest if you want, we have someone else to switch swifts with you if you want?"

"Really? Is that okay?" Shizune nodded. "Thank you, I'm _so _tired." Shaylee walked out of the room and going down the corridoor she saw Naruto heading towards the blonde's room.

"Hey Shay!" Naruto said, stopping and giving his friend a big smile. "I'm going to go and watch Deidara now, I'm the other person who's watching him!" Naruto explained. Shaylee nodded, once again yawning though she quickly covered her mouth.

"Sorry..." Naruto smiled, before patting her on the back.

"It's okay, go and get some rest. I can watch this guy, believe it!" Shaylee giggled and then headed out of the hospital to go home for a well earned rest.

When Naruto walked into the room he saw Shizune frowning at the foot of the bed.

"Is there something wrong?" Naruto asked, standing next to her.

"No..." Shizune said, though she still frowned. "Can you believe someone like this could be so evil? I mean, he looks like a child when he is asleep, must of had a bad start to life to be in the Akatsuki at his age..." Naruto raised an eyebrow at Shizune's comment.

"What do you mean?" She shrugged.

"Ignore what I said, just keep a close eye on him okay? If he does anything suspicious alert me quickly okay?" Naruto nodded and Shizune left the room, leaving the two blondes alone.

Naruto sat down on the chair that Shaylee originally sat on, getting comfy, he knew this job was going to be long. Well he_ thought _it was going to be long. It surprised him as he saw Deidara's eyes slowly flutter open.

The bomber looked around the room. For a split second he forgot where he was but now he remembered that he was in Konoha hospital. In his dream he was flying on a clay bird, free from Konoha, free from the Akatsuki, free from his life. He was just free to do whatever he wanted, free with the people he wanted to be with, people who wouldn't go missing...

"Are you awake?" Naruto asked, wondering if the blonde was somehow doing a trick or something. Deidara sighed as he heard Naruto's voice, he was hoping it would be that girl from last night.

"What do you think, un?" Deidara muttered, half annoyed, half tired. Naruto rolled his eyes, this was going to be a long day...

"Jeez, I was just asking, don't have to snap at me..." Naruto said. Deidara smirked in reply, oh all he was going to do to Naruto is snap at him.

"You can't tell me what to do..." Deidara said, sitting up slightly to face Naruto. It was a surprise to see Naruto standing right beside the bed.

"You seem better..." Naruto said, squinting at Deidara's arm. The blonde quickly pulled it away, not wanting Naruto to look at it. Infact he didn't even want Naruto to look at him. There was nothing he could do about _that_ though...

"Well I feel better, un..." Deidara replyed. He looked down at his arm to notice it had been stitched back together, there was a scar. The stitching had been done careful, Deidara had to admit that.

"Well... good..." Naruto simply answered. He went back to his chair and sat down on it, crossing his arms. Why did he volenteer to do this job again? He should of known it was going to be a long day...

XXX

**Yay! Hopefully this is longer! It should be...**

**Reviews for longer chapters?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed my story! *pulls out a plate of cookies* You shall all be blessed with a cookie!**

**I do not own Naruto, or do I *mysterious music* Nah just kidding... or am I?**

XXX

_Mightnight at Iwagakure_

_The two Iwa ninja's walked along the path, each with a smile on their faces._

_"My first S ranked mission Dei! I can't wait!" The female beemed. Deidara smiled at her, tucking a piece of hair behind his ears, it was long even now._

_Deidara and his cousin Shaylee were young, Deidara being 9 and Shaylee being 8. Shaylee was a skilled ninja and got her team a S ranked mission._

_"You'll be alright won't you Shay, un?" Deidara asked, slightly worried. "I don't want anything to happen to my little cousin..." Shaylee rolled her eyes, patting the blonde on the head._

_"If you haven't noticed, I'm actually taller then you!" Shaylee said, smirking. It was true, the girl was actually only a centimeter taller than Deidara, but it still meant she was taller._

_Back then, Shaylee had short shoulder length hair, which was a bright natural blonde. Her eyes were a lighter green. The girl's eyelashes were long and thick, and it looked liked she always wore mascara. Her lips were a dark pink, almost a red, once again people mistook the colour for make-up. Shaylee's shirt was a long sleeved dark green one, which was soft since it was made of cotton. She wore red shorts, which were just above her knees. To cover her legs, she wore long dark blue boots, which had a mixture of grey added as well. They had heels on aswell, but Shaylee somehow managed to just about keep her balance and still managed to run fast._

_"Your wearing heels though, un." Deidara pointed out. "If I wore heels then I would be taller then you!" He stood on the tips of his toes, and stood taller then Shaylee. He grinned slightly, whilst Shaylee pushed her older cousin._

_"Oh well, it doesn't matter does it?" Shaylee said, carrying on. The moonlight poured through the branches of the trees, lighting up the path below. The two carried on, not a word coming from either other's lips. The only sound they made was when they took a step, a gentle 'clip-clop' coming from Shaylee's heels and a even more quieter sound coming from each step the older blonde took. The silence was peacful, expecially since it was so rare to get it. In Iwakagure, it was always noisy, mostly from the explosions going on._

_They soon reached the edge of a cliff, where the rest of Shaylee's team was waiting. Deidara turned to Shaylee, giving her a big smile. "Good luck Shay, though I know your going to do great, un!" He pulled his cousin in for a hug, which she happily accepted._

_When they let go Shaylee reached into her pouch, pulling out a key. "Look after this for me Dei, it opens the box on my window ledge. If I don't return you can have the box and what's inside okay?" She dropped the piece of metal in Deidara's palm. He carefully stuffed it into his pocket._

_"Though we both know your coming back, un." Deidara said, smiling. Shaylee nodded, before going to her group. The two blonde's gave each other one last wave goodbye, before Shaylee and her team started to jump through the branches of the tree. Deidara stayed until he could not longer see his cousin._

_"You better come back Shaylee..." Deidara thought. "If we loose you then the whole family will fall apart..." The family Deidara came from was slightly broken._

_It all started three years ago, when there was an attack on the village. Deidara's parents had gone out to defend the village, whilst Deidara stayed with his aunt and cousin. His uncle had also gone to fight. The blonde was a nervous wreck, scared that his parents would be killed. It didn't matter how many times Shaylee or his aunt promised him that his parents would be okay, he would only believe it when he got to see them ago. Soon the finally explosion was set of and the village became silent, to silent. Shaylee and Deidara quickly ran out of the house, to find their parents, but when they did they were in for a surprise. They were all dead together, underneith some fallen rubble from one of the houses._

_So then it just became Deidara, Shaylee and his Aunt. Deidara had gone to live with them and they got on well. Shaylee even decided that Deidara would be her 'big brother' instead of cousin. Now Shaylee was on a mission, both Deidara and his aunt were nervous, and both hoped that she would be okay._

_The blonde looked over the edge before heading back to the village, before sitting down in his bedroom. The key he held dug into his palm, though he made no attempt to move it._

_"You have to come back home Shaylee, un..." Deidara said quietly to himself..._

_XXX_

_It had been three weeks since Shaylee had gone on her mission, and even Deidara knew that she should of come back home by now. The rest of the team had, everyone but Shaylee._

_The blonde ignored the team saying that there was no way of getting her back, and left to find her. He had no luck and returned back empty handed, though that didn't stop him from trying again... and again. It was the same routine everyday. Wake up, eat breakfast, leave the village to find Shaylee, return at midnight and sleep till 6 to find Shaylee again. _

_His Aunt soon started to grow worried, as the blonde started to ignore his duties of being a ninja. He would soon be to weak to be a ninja. His body was practically skin and bones, but that didn't stop him from searching for his cousin. He went to different villaged, searched the nearby forests and went into close by caves, but he still couldn't find Shaylee. He soon realised he would have to go further out in the world to find Shaylee, go to further away villages. So one night he did that, instead of heading back home like he promised his aunt, he headed out further to find Shaylee._

_Still no luck. "It's no use, un!" Deidara declared one day, burying his head into his pillow as he started to weep. "She's dead!" It had now been four years since Shaylee had disappeared and Deidara now knew that she would most likely to be dead._

_He decided to later on use the key and headed into Shaylee's untouched bedroom, no one had been in there since the dissapearance of Shaylee. He found the box on the window ledge._

_It was a blue wooden box, the wood shiny and smooth. There were silver swirls over the lid of the box, and carved swirls on the side of the box. There was then a lock on the box, which was silver metal. Deidara pulled out the key for the box. His hands shook as he pushed the key into the hole and slowly began to twist it. He heard the 'click' to show it was open and he slowly lifted the lid up. Inside the box was a picture. It was a small one and the edges were sharp, as it were just printed. The picture was in colour and it was one of Deidara and Shaylee, just one day before Shaylee's mission. There was only on picture of this and Shaylee had got it. _

_On the other side of the picture there was writing. With tears in his eyes, Deidara just about read it._

_Dei,_

_I know I'm problee's going to return so there isn't really any point of writing this. If by some change I don't return from the mission, here's a picture of us both, you remember taking this picture right? Well I was the one who took it, you look so cute in it! I still was taller then you by the way._

_From your favourite cousin (and only) Shaylee._

XXX

The blonde woke up with a start, his breathing deep as he tried to remain calm.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked, walking over to the blonde. It surprised Naruto when he saw that Deidara had tears running down his face, though his azure orbs looked at Naruto desperately. Deidara shook his head, closing his eyes as he tried to calm him self down from the sweet nightmare he had. It was sweet, seeing Shaylee again, but a nightmare as it reminded Deidara that Shaylee was dead.

Deidara quickly calmed himself down, and opened his eyes to see that Naruto was still looking at him, his face was pure concern.

"Are you okay now?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, un..." Deidara said quietly, wiping his eyes with his hand. He noticed that his cheek was wet from all the tears, how long had he been crying for?

Naruto looked at the blonde bomber uncertainly, but took his words and went back to sit down on his chair again. He had noticed that Deidara had been crying for a while, but when he went over to check he found that he was sleeping. It took him a moment to realise that the blonde was having a nightmare.

Deidara placed his head back onto the soft pillow below him. That nightmare seemed so real. It had been a while since his last nightmare about Shaylee, so why did he have one now, _especcialy_ now? Naruto was now going to think him even weaker now...

The two blondes stayed in the room silently, not really sure on what to say to one another. Deep inside, Deidara desperately wanted to talk to anyone, that included Naruto. He didn't think that Naruto would appreciate him talking to him though. Naruto however, a part of him wanted to talk to Deidara, ask him about the Akatsuki. Naruto though knew that he wasn't aloud to mention that to Deidara, Tsunade wanted to be the one to talk to Deidara about that.

"Uh Danna is going to be so mad when I return back to the base, un..." Deidara muttered to himself out loud by accident, he had forgot that Naruto was in the room.

"Who's Danna?" Naruto asked, though bit his tounge afterwards, he wasn't supposed to ask him questions about the Akatsuki! Well maybe this wouldn't do any harm...

Deidara raised an eyebrow up at Naruto as the bomber sat up, crossing his arms. However he did give the blonde an answer, well not an answer that was useful to Naruto. "Non of your business, un..."

_"Why didn't I guess that would happen?"_ Naruto thought, sighing as he slumped further into his seat, crossing his arms and blowing on a piece of spiked hair. His head protection however was around his forehead and it made it harder for Naruto to blow on the hair, so he gave up after five blows.

Deidara smiled in triumph, though it turned into a scowl as he saw Tsunade walked into the room. "Oh great it's _you_ again, un..." Deidara muttered, turning his head away and refused to give her any eye contact.

Tsunade rolled her eyes, turning to Naruto. "How has he been?" She asked.

"He's been okay..." Naruto said, deciding to miss out the fact that Deidara had been crying before and spoke out aloud about an Akatsuki member, who went by 'Danna'.

"Okay, you can go for some lunch if you want..." Tsunade said, and Naruto quickly jumped out of his chair and ran out of the room. Tsunade turned to Deidara, giving a soft sigh.

"I would offer you something to eat, but I know you'll be to stubborn to accept it." Deidara shrugged.

"Yeah you got that right, un. I'd rather starve to death, your not getting any information out of me! Yeah... I won't tell you anything, just remember that, un!" Tsunade shrugged aswell.

"Shizune said that you are recovering rather well and says that you can leave tomorow, you do realise though that you'll be going straight to the dungeons where we keep bad ninjas?" She said the end as if Deidara were a child, slightly annoying the younger blonde but he managed to hold his tounge for once.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, this has been the longest that Deidara had managed to stay quiet. "You do realise you can tell me anything right now, which also includes any information about the Akatsuki?" Tsunade said hopefully. Deidara smiled at her.

"There isn't really anything to tell you about the Akatsuki, un. So that's why I _won't_ be telling you anything." Deidara said, with a look of triumph on his face once he had finished his sentence. Tsunade sighed impatiently before turning back to the door.

"Damn stubborn Akatsuki member..." she muttered under her breath.

"Annoying old hag, un!" Deidara shouted after. Tsunade ignored the comment and carried on to leave the room, though something then caught her attention. "The Akatsuki will be here to bust me out soon..." Deidara muttered, then decided to examine his fingernails. The black nail polish was no longer on his fingers.

Tsunade left the room silently. _"We're just going to have to get more guards on duty then..."_

XXX

**Another chapter done! Whoop whoop! So now you know a little more on Shaylee's past ^^ though there is still a lot more you need to learn on her :p**

**Thank you to all the people who have reviewed, though I will be grateful if other people review aswell**


	8. Chapter 8

**Meh, another chapter... IT'S THE WEEKEND MEANING THIS CHAPTER (hopefully) SHOULD BE OVER 2,000 words long, or if you were in whatever the anime, OVER 9,000 XDDD**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, or a cookie...**

XXX

"This is your cell." Kakashi explained, bored.

Deidara raised an eyebrow at Kakashi. At least he should take his job _seriously_ and not be just reading a book. If he wanted, Deidara could of easily escaped and Kakashi wouldn't of even noticed.

"Cosy, un..." Deidara simply said. The cell was simply a stone room. It had a bed in the corner, with what seemed freshly washed sheets. The only source of light for the room was the single window that was in the middle of the wall. That was all to say about the room, well apart from the cobwebs in the corners.

He walked in with his head held high, ignoring Kakashi's rolling eyes. _"I won't be staying in this dump for long."_ Deidara thought, watching as the guard locked the door. There was railing blocking Deidara's way out. To his surprise though, Kakashi pulled out a stool which was sitting in the shadows and sat on that, still reading his book.

"I'll be guarding you for the night." Kakashi simply stated, flipping the page of his 'intersting' book, which looked like 'The Make Out Tactics'.

"Gee fun, un. Did you bring monopoly?" Deidara asked sarcastically. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, thinking Deidara was the weird one.

The blonde sat on the bed, and being honest it was comfy. He remembered back at the Akatsuki base their was no beds at all, so at least being captured meant he got to be comfy. Well not for long anyway, he _will_ escape Konoha if it's the last thing he does!

Deidara wore his usual clothes, which had been washed thankfully. His shirt fit him snug along with his baggy trousers. He also wore the Akatsuki leg warmers (whatever they are) and the sandals. The only thing that was missing was his Akatsuki cloak and his ring.

The room wasn't the warmest of rooms. "Can I have my cloak back, un?" Deidara asked after a while. Kakashi managed to pull himself away from his beloved book and looked at Deidara, before leaving the room. He returned a few moments later with the blonde's cloak, which he passed through the bars.

"Thanks..." Deidara muttered, pulling it on. He was thankful that the cloaks were really thick, but when you had to wear it in hot weathers, it was _torture._ Deidara sat back down on his bed, which was a bedframe then matress. He had the pillow and the ridiculously thin blanket.

"Your being much more quiet then I expected." Kakashi said, making the blonde look up at him.

"Well there's no point in talking to _you_, un. Besides, why would I want to talk to you?" Deidara said, crossing his arms as he waited for Kakashi to answer back.

"Hmm you make a good point." Kakashi simply replyed back. This for some reason fustrated the blonde, who for some reason, wanted him to argue or something like that.

"Why do you have such a boring attitude?" Deidara asked. Kakashi sighed, putting his book back into his bag.

"I don't think my attitude is boring, to be honest I think it's normal." Kakashi simply stated. The blonde stayed silent for a few seconds, before Kakashi carried on talking. "But I'm going to guess, your attitude is... well in a way, I could say it's a 'cool' one, but your also slightly impatient."

Damn, how did Kakashi easily guess his attitude? Meh, Kakashi must read minds or something like that, well that was Deidara's theory anyway.

"So you like reading then, un?" Deidara decided to change topic, as he grew bored of the last one really quick for some reason.

"Yes I do like reading... I guess you like art?" Yep, he could definately read minds.

"How did you know that, un?"

"Well I did hear you go on about your 'art' when you were attacking the village, you were pratically shouting it at your friend..." Kakashi said. Deidara made a kind of 'hmmph' sound as he turned to Kakashi again.

"Are you saying that Sasori is my _friend_?" Deidara asked, slightly annoyed. "That's the last thing that bastard is! Seriously, he acts like he _hates_ me, un! He has like _no_ patience and- wait a minute..." Deidara was silent for a few seconds before he looked up at Kakashi. "YOUR TRICKING ME TO TELL YOU THINGS ABOUT THE AKATSUKI!"

Kakashi looked at Deidara bored. "Yes, I may be but I may not be as well. Your the one who's deciding to go on about your _friend_ Sasori..." Straight after the word 'friend' Deidara turned around and refused to speak to the silver haired man all evening. He even refused to speak to him when he brought him his tea.

Kakashi simply pushed it into the cell, though he knew that the blonde won't touch it. He was right. When he looked at the cell after a hour, he saw the food untouched.

Deidara at this time, was asleep in his new bed, the blanket wrapped tightly around him as he tried to get warm. Even Kakashi realised it was freezing, and he was wearing thick clothes.

XXX

"I'm boooored." Deidara said, standing next to the metal bars and looking over at his original guard, Shaylee. He hoped that if he complained long enough she would let him out.

"Well sorry but there isn't I can do about it. You know I'm not aloud to let you out of the cell." Shaylee explained.

The blonde turned away, sighing. It was true he really _was_ bored, and he just wanted to get out of this cramped cell. He started to notice that the longer he stayed in the cell, the darker the room got. He blamed the lack of light for that.

_"This will damage by eyesight if I'm in here for to long."_ Deidara thought, closing his eyes and opening them again. He hated this room already, depsite thinking it 'cosy' yesterday.

"Though I can see about giving you something to keep you entertained, anything in paticular?" Shaylee asked kindly. Deidara turned back to face her, a grin on his face.

"Clay please, un?" Shaylee sighed, shaking her head.

"I know what your capable with when using clay." She said. "One more sugestion or I'll be choosing for you instead." Deidara pouted, but tried to think of something sensible instead.

"Uh how about... some paper?" Shaylee nodded, leaving the room. The second she did Deidara pulled out a paperclip he found in one of his pockets and started to attempt to unlock the door. He smiled in triumph when he heard the padlock go 'click' and drop to the floor.

Yes! He had freedom! He ran out of the room, though blinked in the bright light from outside, something that he wasn't used to.

_"Now to make my escape..."_ Deidara thought, looking around him. To his surprise, no one was there. He ran down the allyway, turning a corner to meet a busy croud of people walking around the village.

_"I'll easily get seen..." _Deidara thought. He decided to take his headband of and stuffed it inside his pocket. This should hopefully make him look like a tourist or something like that.

He walked into the croud quickly, walking down to the entrance of the village casually. Luckily for him, no one noticed him, well yet.

Deidara smiled slightly as he got to the gate, speed walking as he walked out of the village. That was seriously _to _eas-

"Trying to escape are you?" Deidara turned to see Kakashi standing next to a tree, reading his damn book again.

"No, I was just leaving the village, un. That's different from escaping." Deidara said sarcastically, daring to take a step forwards.

"I'm sorry but you have to stay in the village since you are known as a criminal." Kakashi said, putting his book away. "Don't make this hard for yourself."

Deidara glared at Kakashi, before sighing in defeat. He would escape later... Kakashi walked behind Deidara as they slowly made their way back to the cell, finding a frantic Shaylee looking at the empty cell.

She sighed in relief once she saw Kakashi lead the blonde back into the cell and lock the door. Kakashi saw the paper clip on the floor. "I see you found the paper clip I left purposely in your pocket."

Deidara looked at him slightly confused. "It was a test to see if you were smart enough to escape using a paper clip. I can safely say you pass on that test."

Deidara continued to glare at Kakashi, wishing he would just drop down and die. CURSE YOU KONOHA NINJA'S!

XXX

The blonde silently ate his tea, a bowl of hot, slightly creamy, tomato soup. It came with a glass of, thankfully, cold water. Deidara soon learnt that it was hot in his cell at day, but freezing at night.

"I hope you won't try and escape again." Shaylee said, sitting on the wooden stool. Her look looked like she was hurt for some reason. Deidara shrugged.

"Just don't try and tempt me, un." Deidara said half jokenly. Shaylee gently laughed at his joke, leaning back on the wall. Deidara eyed her long pink hair.

"Is that your natural hair colour, un?" Deidara asked, raising an eyebrow as he did so. Last time he checked, pink wasn't really a natural hair colour. But then again, Konan's natural hair colour is blue.

"No..." Shaylee said. "It used to be a bright blonde, which I kept short."

"So why did you dye it then, un? I think blonde would suit you." Deidara said.

"I had to dye it to keep myself hidden."

"Hidden from what?" Deidara asked curiously.

Shaylee looked at Deidara silenly, looking into his azure orbs. Did she dare trust him? "Uh... I'll tell you another time. It's time you went to sleep..."

"I'm not a child, un." Deidara muttered before climbing under the covers. Shaylee watched silently, crossing her arms.

_I'm not that sure, but I think that's Deidara, my cousin..._

XXX

**HAH! I'm going to be evil. I'm not updating this story till I get... 20 reviews and that's being reasonable, (in my opinion)**

**So review if you want another chapter :p**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well it's obvious that I'm not even going to get 15 reviews :p so let's just carry on! (I have No patience to wait)**

**I don't own Naruto**

XXX

_Shaylee's POV_

_I ran through the forest, clutching my side as I tried to keep my balance. I could feel the warm liquid seep through my fingers, the warm liquid was my blood._

_The pain grew through my body like wild fire, but I carried on running until I knew I was safe. The mission I was in, I was seperated from my group and lost track where they were. The enemy took advantage of my position, and I was attacked._

_A sword had sliced through my side, and I fell. As I fell I held my breath and laid on the ground, just waiting for the final blow, but it never came. It soon hit me, they thought I was dead because my breathing had become to slow and quiet._

_I laid on the earth for a few minutes, catching my breath back, then attempting to sit up. I was soon running through the forest, ignoring the pain that spread through my body._

_"Are you okay?" I stopped quickly, looking around startled, who was that? _

_"Wh-where are you?" I asked uncertainly. I quickly bent over forwards and the pain grew stronger, was I dying?_

_Before I knew it, I fell forwards, only to be caught by someone. My vision was starting to fade as I looked up at the person who saved me. I saw a blur of blonde and a hint of blue mixed in, though I saw alot of orange._

_Normal POV_

_"Naruto!" Sakura jumped through the tree's along with Kakashi and Sasuke. The three stopped to see Naruto cradling a complete stranger._

_"Who is that Naruto?" Kakashi asked, crouching beside the blonde. In Naruto's hands he held a smaller blonde, with shoulder length hair. Her face was splattered in blood. The person's head gear had slipped to her neck and Kakashi identified the symbol of being a ninja from Iwakagure._

_The elder then realised the girl was bleeding heavily from the slash on her side. "Sakura!" Kakashi called the female over. Sakura took one look before nodding. Naruto laid Shaylee on the ground and Sakura held out her hands. There was a glow of green as Sakura started to heal the girl._

_"What are we going to do with her?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi silently watched Sakura for a few moments, then turned to Sasuke._

_"We'll take her back to Konoha, and turn her into a leaf ninja." Kakashi simply answered. Once Sakura stopped healing the blonde, Kakashi picked her up and the team started to head back to Konoha._

XXX

_"Sakura!" Shaylee called, her face had a smile on it. Sakura turned around to see Shaylee run up to her. The pink haired ninja smiled._

_"Hey Shaylee, what's wrong?" Sakura asked. Shaylee smiled as she looked up at Sakura, her blonde hair slightly covering her eyes. It had grown since the incident, and the blonde had forgot to cut it._

_"I need your help!" Shaylee asked. "Do you think I should dye my hair pink?" Sakura looked at Shaylee stunned for a few seconds before nodding._

_"Pink is a nice colour after all." Sakura giggled. Shaylee nodded._

_"Thanks Sakura!" Shaylee said, before running back to her apartment._

XXX

"Hey Shaylee, un?" Shaylee looked up to see Deidara standing by the bars of the cell, one of his hands holding a bar.

"Yeah?" The pink haired teen,tucked her long hair behind her ears before looking back at the blonde bomber.

"When do you think I'll be able to leave, un?" Deidara asked, though he already knew the answer to that question.

"You know that it's most likely that your not going to leave Konoha." Shaylee answered, with an apologetic smile. Deidara nodded sadly, before sitting down on his bed, which for once was made.

"What's wrong?" Shaylee asked, surprised at the blonde's sudden depressed emotion.

"Shaylee, can I ask you something, un?" Shaylee nodded uncertainly.

"Yeah, what's wrong Dei?" She has been the only leaf ninja who get to called Deidara 'Dei' and not be yelled at.

Deidara sighed before turning to Shaylee. "What's the feeling, that you feel like your on your own, but you also know that your on your own but there is like, nothing you can do about it, un?"

Shaylee thought for a few moments before finally getting the answer. "You feel lonely! Wait that isn't a good thing..."

"Well I figured _that_ out, un. Then again I do deserve it..."

"Are you putting an act on or something?" Shaylee asked, raising an eyebrow at Deidara's sudden change it behavior.

Deidara sighed at her. "I'm not that good of an actor, un." Shaylee was silent for a few moments, talk about an awkuard moment...

She then looked over at the scars on his arm. "Does your arm hurt? Actually, does anything hurt?"

"No..."

This surprised Shaylee slightly. "By now a normal ninja would be still in hospital and complaining, but you... how? You've only been out of hospital for a few days, and the day you walked out you didn't show any pain..."

"Well my arm_ did_ hurt along with my leg and chest, un. But being apart of the Akatsuki, well you have to get over injurys pretty quick and ignore any pain. If you suddenly decide to take even a _second_ break from injurys, then your dead. That's why I pretended I didn't have a care in the world, but inside, my whole body was aching." Deidara explained. "When I collapsed after getting of my bird, I figured this was it, I was dead! Usually ninja's take advantage of an Akatsuki member who is down... guess I got lucky huh, un? Well maybe it's because Konoha wants information on the Akatsuki..."

"Are you going to tell us any information?" Shaylee asked, standing behind the bars and looking through the gaps at the blonde who was sitting on his bed, facing away from Shaylee. Deidara sighed, and Shaylee was sure she heard she sniff slightly, as if he were crying or something.

"I can't tell you anything about the Akatsuki, un." Deidara said, his voice oddly thicker. "For a starter, I'll be betraying the Akatsuki. Then betraying the Akatsuki... will be like betraying my family."

"Betraying your family?" Shaylee asked, hoping the blonde will go on further.

"Yeah, I guess I could call them my family. I used to have parents, but they died after an attack on my village. Then I had an auntie and uncle, my uncle also died in the attack. My aunt died a year before I left the Akatsuki. Then I had my cousin, but... she's dead, she never returned from a mission..." Shaylee froze slightly, then she realised, she was Deidara's cousin.

"I'm sorry on that..." Shaylee said. Deidara turned to face her and she noticed something. He had a smile on his face, the first smile he had since he'd been in Konoha.

"Don't be, un. You know what Shay?" Shaylee looked at Deidara uncertainly.

"Yeah..."

"I like you, un." Deidara smiled.

"Huh?"

"You know why, you remind me of my cousin..."

XXX

**Dun dun dun! I needed something dramatic...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Eh heh, sorry for the absolutely long wait, well four days (not as bad as two weeks) but I now introduce to you, chapter whatever we are up to!**

**I don't own Naruto :P**

XXX

"Hey what's wrong, un? You look pale..." Shaylee looked up at Deidara, who looked concerned, which was actually a surprise towards Shaylee.

She was one of the reasons he was still stuck in the cell.

"...Your cousin huh?" Shaylee quickly said, then facepalmed in her head, she wanted to change the conversation to something else, not to his cousin again!

"Yeah my cousin, un..." Deidara said softly, still looking at Shaylee.

Shaylee took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She hated herself because she wasn't really sure if she should say the next thing... "I think I'm your cousin..."

...Deidara looked at Shaylee for a few seconds, she... no Shaylee _can't_ be his cousin... It's not possible, she is dead... Or is she dead? No, she has to be dead...

"Y-your not Sh-Shaylee, un..." Deidara stuttered out, backing away from the pink haired ninja quickly. He didn't take his eye of her, no she wasn't Shaylee...

"But I am... Deidara I'm sure I'm your cousin..." Shaylee explained.

The blonde looked at her blankly, though deep inside he didn't know what to feel. His cousin was alive! But then she betrayed the village by going to Konoha, but then again Deidara had also betrayed the village. But what if she wasn't Shaylee? The Shaylee Deidara knew had blonde hair... but then again Shaylee did say something about dying her hair... wait... Shaylee was telling the truth! But why? Why did she not return to the village? Did she not realise how much pain she caused for Deidara and his Aunt, or more like her mum?

"...You didn't come back, un." Shaylee smiled at Deidara, hoping for a smile back. He didn't smile though, but he did scowl. Her smile quickly faded away. Well...

"Yes, I didn't come back... I had to stay in Konoha, they helped me. I thought you wouldn't of minded-"

"WOULDN'T OF MINDED! I SPENT YEARS LOOKING FOR YOU, UN!" Deidara yelled, now glaring at the pink haired teen. "I EVEN GOT THE ENTIRE VILLAGE TO LOOK FOR YOU, BUT WE COULDN'T FIND YOU!"

"But it wouldn't of been right of me to just leave Konoha, after all they did save me... they also saved you to..." Shaylee reminded. Deidara froze, looking down at his scars on his arms. Why did Shaylee make such good points? Wait, he wasn't going to listen to her.

"I don't really care, un. I didn't ask for their help, you know what, I don't even care if I died, I don't care if you didn't save me! The Akatsuki would of helped me, yeah they would of helped me! I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR HELP, UN!" The blonde once again yelled, then squeezing his eyes shut, right now he didn't even want to look at her.

The door suddenly burst open and Tsunade and Kakashi walked in. "What was all that shouting about?" Tsunade demanding, looking over at the blonde. She was surprised to see both Shaylee and Deidara crying, what had happened?

"She started it..." Deidara simply said, not even opening his eyes. Kakashi looked at Shaylee, raising an eyebrow.

"What did you say to him? You know it isn't fair to say anything mean to any prisoners we have..." Kakashi explained. Shaylee wiped her eyes before looking up at the silver haired man.

"I told him the truth."

"YEAH, TELLING ME YOUR MY COUSIN, UN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

"I thought you would of been happy..." Shaylee said. Tsunade tapped the younger ninja on the shoulder and led her outside, both of them standing by the door.

"Your both cousins?" Tsunade questioned, her voice sounded slightly surprised, but then again when Shaylee came to Konoha they got no information about her.

"Yes... he thought I was dead. I thought he would of been happy that his cousin was still alive..." Shaylee sighed. "I don't understand him. It's been so long, things have changed between us. I mean, he joined the Akatsuki, that's the last thing I thought he would of done."

Tsunade looked down at the younger ninja, before sighing slightly. "What you don't realise is that just telling him something like that will obviously shock him or something like that. It doesn't really help that you two are complete strangers, and he doesn't trust anyone around him right now..."

"I didn't realise..." Shaylee admitted, suddenly feeling bad.

"You've also put us in an akwuard position, we were going to kill him tomor-"

"You can't kill my cousin!" Shaylee said.

"Shaylee, he's not giving us any information, what are we going to do with him? Simply let him free? Life doesn't work like that, he's a _criminal_. We'll be doing the village a favour getting rid of him..." Tsunade said. Shaylee shook her head, slamming the door completely.

"I'm not letting you kill Deidara." She simply said, crossing her arms and even daring to glare at the Hokage. Tsunade looked at Shaylee shocked, but shook her head.

"Say your goodbyes tonight." Tsunade said, before walking back inside the room.

XXX

"You do realise that they're going to kill you!" Shaylee said, standing right at the bars and looking at Deidara. He sat on his bed, back faced to the female. Kakashi was simply sitting on a stool, keeping an eye on the two incase one of them did something stupid.

"Fine, let them kill me, un. I don't care." Deidara sniffed.

"But please!" Shaylee begged. "I don't want you to die!" She thought desperately to say something that would make him do _something_. "I love you!"

Deidara felt the tears drip onto his foot. Why? Why was everything so confusing? Deep down he was glad that Shaylee was okay. Though another part of him hated that she never returned to the village. Though another part of him understood why she didn't return. Shaylee couldn't betray Konoha, not after what they did to her, save her life.

That was it! It hit the blonde, he knew what he had to do!

"Pein... is the leader of the Akatsuki." Kakashi and Shaylee both looked at Deidara. Kakashi quickly pulled out a notebook, while Shaylee smiled in relief.

"All the people in the Akatsuki are Pein and Konan. Kakuzu and Hidan. Kisame and Itachi. Zetsu and Sasori."

"The ring I had can open up marked seals that only the Akatsuki can enter..."

Soon Kakashi had pages down all about the Akatsuki. "Shaylee, go and get Tsunade and tell her to come down here..." Kakashi told Shaylee. The pink haired ninja nodded, before quickly running out of the room.

Deidara felt stunned, did he just do that? Did he just betray the Akatsuki for his cousin? Yes, he just did... great. If the Akatsuki find him now it will mean instant death for him...

"Are you okay?" Deidara turned around to see Kakashi, who held the notebook tightly, not really wanting to loose it.

"Yeah, un..." That was all the blonde could say, who was still stunned that he had just done that. Tsunade suddenly came in the room, along with Shaylee, who was still smiling.

"So you told have you?" Tsunade asked. Deidara nodded, and Tsunade smiled slightly. Kakashi handed the notebook over and she quickly read through the notes. Woah, she didn't even know most of the informaton! "Thank you."

Those were the two words that stunned Deidara even more then before. Let's say he was _really_ stunned.

"Y-your welcome, un..." Tsunade nodded at the blonde. She pulled out a key out of her pocket, and unlocked Deidara's cell door. The blonde looked up at the Hokage.

"Come with me to my office..." Tsunade simply said, leading the blonde out.

XXX

**Dun Dun Dun! Please review, because I LOVE REVIEWS! *hugs the reviews***


	11. Chapter 11

**Oooo Dei has finally told Tsunade about the Akatsuki, but what will happen now? **

**I don't own Naruto**

XXX

Tsunade sat behind her desk, her chin resting cozily on her hands. Her brown eyes looked over at Deidara, who sat infront of her desk. He looked back, though he wasn't glaring. Well that was a first time, usually the both could spend _hours_ glaring at one another.

"So you gave us information..." Tsunade started, moving her head from her hands and sitting up straight, unlike the blonde infront of her, who just slouched in his chair and continued to look at Tsunade blankly, like he had no care in the world. The older woman sighed slightly.

"This also means that your not going to be killed tomorow..." She stated. Deidara raised an eyebrow at Tsunade.

"So you wanted to kill me tomorow, un? I'm honoured. Well, not like I already knew, but coming from the _hokage's_ very own mouth, I mean it I'm honoured." Deidara said sarcastically. Tsunade rubbed her forehead in frustation, she knew something like this would happen.

"_Listen_. Since you gave us the information, we don't have the right to kill you, well over that." Tsunade shrugged, turning to look out of her window. The sky was painted purple, with stars shining brightly like lights. There was only half a moon though. "And you know what? I've taken a liking to you, despite your _highly_ annoying behaviour."

"Thanks, un."

"So I'm going to make you an offer. There is no chance of you going back to the Akatsuki, we both know that. Your no use to them anymore, they will want to kill you. That's why I'm going to offer you to become a leaf ninja..." Deidara looked at Tsunade, slightly surprised.

Did he want to become a leaf ninja? He felt there might be that _slight_ chance that he'd be able to go back to the Akatsuki... Yeah right! Knowing them, they would be probably be planning his death at this presist moment. Becoming a leaf ninja was a tempting idea actually...

"Okay then, un." Deidara said, ripping of his Iwagakure headband. Tsunade nodded at him and pulled out a leaf village headband, passing it over to him.

"Though theres a few things I want to say before you join. Starters your not aloud to betray the village, do that and it's an instant death. Then, protect Naruto. Even I know that your a S ranked criminal. All the teams are full right now, well apart from a spot in Team 7... no your going to be solo okay? And also another problem, well for you, you have no where to live." Tsunade pulled out a pair of keys from her draws, handing them over to Deidara. "These are keys for an apartment, which is next door to Naruto's. I'm guessing you'd already know where he lives. That is where your going to live okay?"

Deidara nodded, talk about a little to much information. He tied the head protecter around his head, but then stopped, untying it again. Tsunade raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything when she saw him tie it around his neck instead. "Hmm... it seems more cosy down here, un." Deidara said.

He nodded at the Hokage, before leaving the room. He closed the door and was about to take a step forwards but then he noticed her.

"Deidara, I'm so sor-" Shaylee stopped speaking when Deidara quickly pulled his cousin in for a hug. Damn, he might be angry at her, hell he is very angry, well not as much as before. Anyway, he might be angry at her, but she is his cousin, and they are family. It actually felt good that he got to hold his cousin again, it had been to long.

The blonde let go, giving the younger one a small smile running of. Shaylee stood there speechless for a few seconds, before smiling slightly and shaking her head. Now that's the Deidara she once knew and loved.

XXX

The apartment was... perfect! It might be plain to some, but to Deidara it looked perfect for him. Like you know, the Akatsuki didn't have any furniture and slept on grass outside, or rock inside. They didn't have couches, tables, fridges, cuboards, man they didn't even have showers! But now that Deidara has a shower, he realised, THEY DIDN'Y LET HIM TAKE A SHOWER WHILE THEY HELD HIM HOSTAGE! Meh he'll get him revenge tomorow...

The most important thing right now was to have a shower. The blonde just hoped there was some shampoo and conditioner, and perhaps some soap.

Turns out there was all those things and that left a very happy Deidara. He had found fresh clothes in the chest of draws in his bedroom. He took these would be his uniform. The shirt was a black sleeveless top. It went all the way down to his waist. The shirt showed of his slim figure. Then there was baggy blue trousers which he wore. Then there was the sandals, though he wore the white leg warmers over them, like he did in the Akatsuki. Ah... his Akatsuki cloak.

He didn't need that any more. Deidara looked at it for a few minutes, deciding on what to do with it. In the end, he set fire to it, burning it to ashes and put the ashes in the bin. Also in the chest of draws he had found a black jacket, but when he put it on he found that it only went halfway down his stomach, like the top he used to wear for the Akatsuki. Oh well, it would do. Deidara slipped it on, though he didn't do it up.

Perfect, who knew that Konoha had taste in style! Especially since _someone_ wears a blinding orange outfit, that gives someone a headache the second they look at it. Deidara just guessed that Naruto was colour blind or something like that, and if he wasn't blind then he was just crazy. It would most likely that he was crazy.

Deidara found that he wasn't tired, despite it being 1 in the morning. He instead decided to make himself an early breakfast, now what was there in the cuboards? He searched through them to find some instant ramen. _"Hm... I wonder what ramen is?" _Deidara thought. If Naruto found out that Deidara didn't know what ramen was... well lets just say the world would of ended, well for Naruto.

The blonde ripped open the package, then read the intructions... Wait who needs intructions? He simply poured boiled water into the cup and let it cool for a few minutes. The blonde found himself a... fork to eat with. A fork was better then a spoon! Deidara silently ate the ramen, he found that it had no taste to it, so it was pretty boring (and once again the world had ended for Naruto).

XXX

The blonde awoke to hear someone knocking really loudly at his door. He lifted his head up from the table, since he fell asleep at his table, and got up. It was only like 6am, so of course Deidara's body decided to be tired.

_I_ _wonder who Tsunade sent? No doubt she has problee's thought that I tried to escape or something like that... _Deidara swung the door open to see a _lot_ of orange, ah it was Naruto!

"Hey! Granny told me that you moved in next door! I decided to visit you! I'm Naruto by the way!" Naruto held out his hand, which made Deidara smirk slightly. Obviously Naruto didn't yet know about his mouth hands.

Deidara took hold of the hand, and it less then a second, Naruto jumped away, started that something just _licked_ his hand. The older blonde grinned, showing Naruto his hand. "You like my hands, un? Pretty special if you ask me..." Deidara said, still smirking.

Naruto looked at the hands startled for a few seconds, before nodding. "Yeah they actually do look pretty cool, but I guess you don't really want to get to close to them... do they bite?"

"They only bite my enemys, un..." Deidara said darkly, which freaked Naruto out slighly. "Anyways, so what do you want?"

"Oh, I just wanted to visit, and maybe show you around Konoha!" Naruto explained. Deidara raised an eyebrow.

"Are you being serious? I used to be in the Akatsuki, who wanted to _kill_ you, and your acting like my friend? I'm kinda confused now, wouldn't you hate me or something, un?" Deidara was actually confused, he would of thought Naruto would of been like, very cold and of distance to him.

Naruto actually just shrugged. "Your one of us, so I'll treat you like one of us." Naruto simply said, giving a smile as he finished his sentence. Deidara actually found himself smiling to, damn this kid and his bright personality!

"So where are we going, un?" Deidara asked as they walked out of his apartment. The blonde locked his door up and slipped his keys into his pocket. Naruto looked up at the sky, great it looked like it was going to rain any second.

"Well we could go and visit the ninja academy, yeah we can go and visit Iruka Sensei!" Naruto said excitedly, dragging Deidara down to the academy. On the way Deidara got many looks, he was obviously well known through out the village, luckily no one said anything. It was probably because of the leaf village headband around his neck.

The two soon reached the academy and Naruto burst into one of the class rooms. It was completely empty, apart from the teacher who sat at the desk reading a book.

"Iruka Sensei, hi!" Naruto called, running up to the desk while smiling at the teacher who dropped his book. Naruto had somehow startled Iruka. "How are you doing?"

"Fine Naruto, just fine..." Iruka picked up his book, dusting of the dust which dared to go onto the cover of it. "So whats wrong? Ran out of ramen again?"

"No, though I'm onto my last few packs. I came to show you my new _friend_!" Naruto said the word 'friend' as he meant this. Deidara literally felted honoured and this time he wasn't being sarcastic. Naruto dragged Deidara over to Iruka.

The teacher took one look at Deidara and realised this was the Akatsuki member who turned into the leaf ninja. Iruka gave Deidara a warm smile before holding out his hand. "I'm Iruka."

"Well I'm Deidara, and I'm going to do you a favour and not shake your hand." Deidara showed Iruka the mouths on his hands. Iruka looked at them curiously, before sweatdropping.

"This must mean its hard for you to shake hands, huh?" Deidara nodded, though he had a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I think I'll get some gloves or something like that, un." Deidara smiled, though he to sweat dropped.

"Wait..." Iruka looked through a draw in his desk then pulled out something. It was a fingerless pair of black gloves. The teacher handed them over to the blonde. "Here, keep these.

"Thanks, un." Deidara slipped them on, they fitted perfect. Not to mention it went with his outfit perfectly!

"No problem-" Suddenly, the door burst open and kids came running in, almost knocking over Naruto. "Heh... I think you should leave now..."

Naruto and Deidara nodded, just about managing to escape the classroom. Deidara decided that Iruka was a nice person, he just hoped that everyone else would...

XXX

**So two chapters in one night huh? Your all lucky that I HAVE A YOUTHFUL IMAGINATION! YEAH! **

**L- That's nice...**

**Me- Aren't you supposed to be in the Death Note world?**

**L- *makes his hand like a gun* BANG!**

**Me- ... uh reviews please?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to everyone who has continued to read my story ^^ *sniff* it means so much to me *wipes eyes* And I is not crying, I was just cutting onions...**

**I don't own Naruto, but I DO OWN A MILKSHAKE XDDD**

XXX

Deidara sat at his home happily, reading a book that his now 'friend' Kakashi gave him. The book was well... pretty strange. _"I wonder why he likes these types of books? Then again Kakashi is kind of a loner..." _

It was true, Kakashi was a loner, why you may ask? He isn't married (lolwut?). Like that mattered anyway. As long as Kakashi was happy, everyone else was happy.

Every page that Deidara read, he realised, this book was boring. So being the person he was, threw it across the room and it landed on the floor with a loud 'thud'. Hopefully the people who lived underneith him weren't in to hear that...

Like that mattered anyway... _"Hmm what should I do now? That Naruto kid has already shown me around the village, and took me to his favourite spot to eat, this ramen shop... who knew there was so many flavours? Oh never mind that... well I guess I could go out?"_ Deidara looked out of the window to see it was dark out. _"But if I go out then Tsunade might get suspicious and think I'm trying to escape but then again... she must trust me enough, she let me in the Hidden Leaf village after all! Yeah, lets go out, it's only like 9 in the night..."_

So it was decided. Deidara walked out of the house, though he made sure to lock his door and headed into the village. The roads were empty as well as the paths, maybe it was because everyone was inside. There was the odd one or two people out, just walking in pairs or with their family.

Family. Was that the one word why Deidara was here? If it wasn't for Shaylee, Deidara would of literally not been bothered if he had died. He wouldn't of cared if he died, but now that he realised he loved his family... well there was no point in death.

_"Wait... where I am?"_ Deidara stopped to see he was actually lost. Yes, he had got himself lost in a matter of moments. _"Well this is just perfect isn't it! I only walked around for a few minutes, and now I'm lost... wait does Konoha even have a forest? Wait, am I out of the village?" _The blonde _was_ out of the village and had somehow wondered into the nearby forest.

Great, if any other leaf ninja saw him now then they would accuse him of trying to escape from the village, and he didn't really want them to think he was.

He wanted Konoha to _trust_ him and not try and kill him. Deidara just simply decided to try and find his way back to the village, and if anyone asked him where he got to then he would just explain that he just simply got lost, yeah he would do that.

The trees towered over the wandering blonde, causing Deidara to be stumbling around in the shadows. It was dark, the sky was just like a sea of darkness, though there were the multiple stars that glowed brightly as well. The moon being the biggest and brightest.

It was just perfect that he got himself lost wasn't it? Deidara was convinced that he was getting further and further away from Konoha every step he took, and he was probably right to. It had already been around a hour, and he had made no process.

He simply blamed that the forest looked the same every turn and every step he took. If he had his clay, he would of simply made a clay bird and flew up, then he would of gotten a good view on the land below him and Deidara wouldn't be lost anymore.

Unfortunately, Deidara _didn't _have his clay, so he was stuck on land and to just wander around until he found somewhere to sleep, it didn't even matter if it wasn't Konoha anymore, Deidara was just tired and he just wanted somewhere to get to sleep.

"I can't believe I got myself lost, un. Maybe I can find someone and ask them for some help instead? Yeah, maybe there will be some guards around or something like that, well I just hope there is, I can't be bothered to just walk around all night, wait what time is it? It must be like midnight or something like that, oh that would just be perfect, the village will definately think I'm trying to escape now!" Deidara muttered to himself.

During his talking, Deidara had started to walk towards this hotel, or motel, or bed and breakfast, inn... whatever the building was, well it was definately one of the three. He walked to the front door and knocked on it, as it was locked.

After what seemed an eternity, the door opened, revealing the owner of the building. She had purple hair which was tied up in a bun, golden glowing eyes that looked at the blonde softly. She wore a white cream knit shirt and black long leggings. On her feet she wore black shiny high heels with _really_ high heels, though the youngster seemed to balance in them perfectly. The female only looked around 16, but she was the owner of the building, you could tell from the pin she wore which was labelled 'owner'.

"Hello, is there anything I can help you with?" the girl said, her voice clear and professional, which surprised the blonde slightly as he thought it would be childish or something like that.

"Uh is this like a hotel, or inn or something like that, un?" Deidara asked, then adding a 'please' at the end of his sentence as he thought this would be the polietest thing to do.

"Yes it is sir..." she looked at Deidara uncertainly. "Would you like to stay the night sir?" Deidara raised an eyebrow, well _nooo_, thats why he asked.

"Yes please miss..." Obviously, Deidara did not know the girls name, so he stood there in silence for a few seconds, before the girl replyed.

"Oh my name is Aya, just call me Aya please. Come in..." She stepped aside and let Deidara walk inside the building. Deidara saw a cosy reception. The room had wooden like walls, like a log cabin, since that was basically what the building was. There was a desk with a wooden till. The walls had different pictures hanging and there was a fire burning in the fireplace, warming the room up a little.

"Is it just the night sir?" Aya asked, standing behind the till. Deidara nodded, thanking God that he actually remembered to bring some money with him. "Do you want breakfast aswell?"

"No thanks, un, just a single room." Aya nodded and Deidara paided quickly. The girl handed over the room keys and Deidara thanked her before going to find his room. He only just opened the hallway door when he nearly had a mini heart attack. Standing in the hallway was... Pein and Konan.

_"If they spot me then I am DEAD!"_ Deidara thought, quickly creeping back through to the reception where Aya looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong with your room or something? I forgot to tell you this is kind of place where criminals stay... in fact only criminals know of this place." Aya explained. Deidara sighed, of course this would of happened to him, it always did. Now, he was in a building with Pein and Konan, and of course if they spotted him they would kill him.

The blonde then jumped as he heard the hallway door open. He quickly bolted behind the reception desk and silently begged Aya not to tell Pein and Konan of his position, well if it was them. It was them however and the two Akatsuki members made there way to the desk.

"Here are your keys back." Pein simply said, handing some keys over to Aya, who took them with a smile.

"Thank you sir, miss. Hope you had a nice stay here!" Aya said, thankfully not saying anything about the ex-akatsuki member under her desk.

"Yes it was nice here, we will definately stay here again." Konan said. Deidara silently listened as he heard two pair of footsteps head out of the building. He let go of the breath that he didn't even know he was holding.

"I'm going to guess that you don't like them." Aya said as Deidara stood back up, dusting of the imaginary dust on his trousers. Deidara nodded.

"Yeah it would be better for all of us if I stayed out of their way, un." Deidara admitted, giving Aya an awkuard smile as he did so. She simply shook her head and headed went to tend the fireplace.

Deidara decided to try and head to his room, which he managed to do much more successfully this time, not bumping into any criminals this time whilst he did so.

His room was a nice one, with a neatly made bed with a patchwork quilt on it, two plumped up pillows with fresh pillow cases. There was a chair in the corner with another piece of patchwork on it. There was also a desk besides the wall which had a tray of different tea's and coffees on, along with some cups and a kettle.

The blonde was to tired to try and figure out how to use the different type of kettle, and simply retreated into his bed where he slept happily through the entire night.

XXX

"Hey, can I say something to you before I go?" Aya asked, Deidara turned around as he was about to leave the hotel/inn/whateverthebuildingwas.

"Yeah sure, un. Ask away." Deidara replyed.

"Um..." Aya blushed slightly. "Can I see you again some time?"

Deidara smiled at her polietly. "Sure, un. I'll call by again soon time okay?" Aya nodded, still going redder and redder by the second. The blonde grinned as he walked out, he would definately see her again some time soon.

Now that it was slight, the blonde could _finally_ see where he was going, which also meant he could easily navigate his way back to Konoha. Once he reached the gate he saw Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi standing by the gate, chatting to each other, must be on a mission or something like that.

However as soon as Naruto spotted Deidara, he ran full speed towards the older blonde. "Hey! We all thought you tried to leave or something like that!" He turned to Sakura and Kakashi. "I told you both that we could trust him! See I was right dattebayo!" Naruto announced, making Deidara, Kakashi and Sakura all sweatdrop.

"You all didn't trust me huh, un?" Deidara shrugged, like that really bothered him. What happened to 'being one of them'? But then again, Naruto had trusted him, so that was alright, well maybe.

"No, Tsunade didn't trust you and when she found that you weren't in the village she almost had a fit, saying she knew she couldn't trust you." Kakashi explained boredly. Deidara sighed.

"Old blonde hag, if she must know what happened, I got lost. I went for a walk in the village and somehow walked out of it and got lost in the forest. I slept at an inn or whatever it was for a night, so don't worry, un. I wasn't trying to escape." Deidara said, walking past the three other ninjas.

They all followed after the blonde. "Hey, where are you going now?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going back to my apartment, un. So if you exuse me." Deidara walked of, leaving Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura just standing there.

"He is definately trouble." Kakashi sighed, pulling out a _new_ book he bought and started to read it. Naruto looked at the book.

"Ooo I read that book, the main character dies at the end!" Naruto said cheerfully. For the rest of the day, Sakura and Naruto tried to convince Kakashi out of the emo corner.

XXX

**Hahaha had to write the end bit in, reviews for the laughs? And sorry for the long wait, promise there will be no more...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Meh, I is bored, so I am bringing the Gaara story into the story... BUT DIFFERENT! *hides behind cloak and flys away...* wait... *flys back, because I can* I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**Heh, sorry for making you all wait so long for the next chapter, I mean waiting two weeks would kill me (since it has happened, I'll tell you what happened... I went insane XD) And I just want to thank some people AHEM *summons a huge scroll from thin air because you know... yolo.***

**Thanks to *ahem*:**

**Demon skitty**

**Kakashi Attacke**

**Asheza**

**BunnyMooMooMonsters, big thanks for the ideas ^^**

**They are the only people who have REVIEWED! YES PEOPLEZ... Meh... heres the next chapter, because I'm in a good mood.**

XXX

Tsunade and Deidara sat in the office, both of the blondes glaring at each other, as if they were in a death glaring match and you weren't aloud to win. At the rate it was going, non of them would give up. Being honest, both of them needed to grow up, but then again, neither of them liked each other, sadly it was true.

Yes, Tsunade would happily watch Deidara get eaten by a shark, and yes, Deidara would be overjoyed if Tsunade got strapped to a rocket and got blown up, but then both of them knew that wouldn't happen, maybe...

"Old hag, un."

"Mad artist!"

"At least my art is worth something... slug girl!"

"Hey, my slugs are important!"

"Hah! Don't make me laugh, un."

"Why did I let you into the village..."

"Because you love me." Deidara smirked as Tsuande facepalmed, she seriously hated the blonde and how he could get the best of her in one simple move.

"Hah, yeah right!" Tsunade scoffed, continuing to glare at the blonde.

Deidara contined to stare to, though he slowly started to reach for his pouch, silently zipping it open and sinking a hand inside. Tsunade didn't even realise when he started to create a clay butterfly, until it was to late of course.

It landed on her nose and even before she had time to react... "KATSU!"

"DAMN YOU!" Tsunade yelled, a sudden feeling of blood lust. Even Deidara thought it scary when an 'old' lady was chasing you around the room with a stick and trying to kill you with it, not injure, kill. That was right, she was trying to kill the other blonde... and failing badly.

"YOUR THE HOKAGE OF THE VILLAGE, UN! YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO TRY AND KILL ME!" Deidara yelled, picking up a pot and throwing it at Tsunade. What I forgot to say was that this was actually a 'bonding session'. Shizune had locked the two in the room in hope of them both learning to be 'friends' and start to at least like each other, but unfortunately that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

The door suddenly swung open and Shizune ran inside followed by yet another blonde, wearing a Suna headband around her neck. Tsunade quickly recognized the blonde.

"Temari." Tsunade said, dusting of the pieces of smashed pot of her clothes. "What's the matter?"

Temari was quiet for a few moments as she tried to catch her breath, before quickly speaking up. "Gaara, the Kazekage, he has been kidnapped!" Tsunade was silent for a few moments, rubbing her chin in concentration.

"Do you know who kidnapped him?" Tsunade questioned.

"The Akatsuki." Temari said calmly.

_"Of course it was the Akatsuki..."_ Deidara sighed, earning an annoyed looked from Temari, who was worrying about her little brother.

"Hey! DON'T SIGH! My brother has been _kidnapped_ by the Akatsuki!" Temari yelled.

"Well, un. I dont' know if I should tell you this, but I used to be in the Akatsuk-"

"WHAT?!" As much as Tsunade liked to watch Deidara get beaten up by a girl, she managed to pull the angry female of Deidara before she caused serious damage.

"You need a leash or something, un..." Deidara muttered under his breath, getting yet another glare from Temari, who was fuming.

"Wait if you were apart of the Akatsuki..." Temari looked at Deidara hopefully. "Then you can save the Kazekage!"

"Why should I save the Kazekage, un?" Deidara questioned. Temari sighed, all the anger draining away from her.

"I'm asking you as a _sister_ to save my _brother_, not the Kazekage..." Temari said, and Deidara swore he could see some tears in Temari's eyes. He then couldn't help but feel guilty from what he had just said before. He smiled at Temari.

"Okay then, I'll go and rescue the Kazekage, un!" Deidara said. Without thinking, Temari flung her arms around the startled blonde, who just stood there.

"Thank you thank you THANK YOU!" Temari said, now happy. Tsunade smiled at the two and beckoned Shizune other. She mumbled a few words to her assistant and Shizune nodded, quickly exiting the room.

She soon returned later with Team Gai, with now recovered members, and Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura. "Gaara has been kidnapped." Tsunade said silently. Naruto looked at her wide eyed, but let her continue without making a fuss. "Kakashi, I want you to take Naruto, Sakura and Deidara with you, and Gai, your team okay?" Each ninja nodded in agreement. "But, Team Gai, you'll only go as back up if needed okay? Temari, you'll lead Kakashi and his team to the Sand village, and we'll find Gaara from there okay?"

Temari nodded, and ran out of the room, Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura following behind. "Deidara, I want a word with you before you go." Tsunade annouced. Team Gai and Shizune quickly went out of the room and Tsunade continued to speak. "As Temari said, The Akatsuki are out there to, and you'll easily run into trouble knowing you. All I am going to say is that don't go back to them, and try not to get killed by them okay?"

"Aww I knew you loved me, un." Deidara teased before running to the door. "And Granny? You can totally trust me, un. Well maybe you won't be able to completely trust me, but trust me as much as possible 'kay?" And with that, Deidara ran out of the room to try and catch up with his other team mates.

XXX

"Okay, has everyone got everything?" Kakashi asked, looking at his two old students and the blonde. Each of them nodded then he turned to Temari. "You got everything right?"

"Yep." Temari said, just eager to leave and try to rescue her brother. Kakashi nodded and everyone left through the gates.

_"My first mission: Rescue the Kazekage!"_

XXX

**Please review ^^ BECAUSE I HAVE A SUGAR RUSH!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay, I haz a cold -_- which I totally blame my... wait why should I tell you! Fine... my haunted manikin did, yes peoples, a haunted manikin, or is it spelt manakin? Meh, who cares, just don't blame me if this story fails, because I can't even think straight, and I'm excited for Christmas! *rides away on a unicorn* btw, it's not jojo31110 anymore, but Name no Danna for all you people who haven't noticed :p**

**I don't own Naruto, but I do have a COLD.**

XXX

The walk to Suna was unusually quiet, even Naruto was silent. What confused Deidara however was why did Naruto care for Gaara that much? Didn't Konoha and Suna have a war many years ago or something like that? Maybe, but Deidara didn't really know stuff about that unless he learnt it, in which case he didn't.

Kakashi and Temari led the group, the two of them talking to each other about where Gaara could be right now and if there were any clues that could lead them to the Kazekage. Sakura walked along side Naruto, both of them in uncomftable silence as they walked along the dry grains of sand which occasionally got in their eyes. Then at the back, Deidara walked on his own, well he was tempted to fly, but that would of drawn to much attention. It wasn't that he was lazy, it was just that he didn't realise it would take like days just to reach Suna. The Akatsuki would probably be at the base by now, and there would be a good chance that Gaara would already be dead.

Being wise however, Deidara decided not to mention that infront of Naruto and Temari, because if he did, well... let's just say he would he as good as dead. _"Hm... I wonder why Tsunade told me to 'be careful about the Akatsuki'? The old hag hates me yet she doesn't want to to get killed, she definately does love me, I knew it!"_ Deidara thought, an unnoticed smile forming on his face until Temari questioned him about it.

"Why are you smiling? This is not a smiling matter!" Temari glared at Deidara, who's smile was wiped from his face as quick as you could say 'hi'. Hi is a long word...

The rest of the journey just dragged on and on, Shikamaru would of called it 'a drag' and 'very troublesome'. Well that was, until there was a sandstorm, meaning the team needed to take cover quick. Sandstorms could be dangerous, some people did not realise that, but since Temari was there and she knew best about sandstorms, she suggested to take cover in the closest cave as possible.

"We'll never save Gaara at the pace we're going!" Naruto said in dispair, slumping down beside the cave wall and refusing to talk to anyone. Temari was in the same type of attitude, and sat down in complete silence, sniffing once in awhile to try and stop herself from crying.

Kakashi to sat silently, trying to make a fire. "We'll take cover for the night." he simply said, and used some fire jutsu to create a mini fire, which illuminated the cave an orange colour. You could see the dark shadows of each person on the wall.

Sakura had sat down beside Temari and tried to comfort the older girl, though after a while stopped after she realised she wasn't getting anywhere so stayed silent.

The bomber however, was just as eager as Naruto to get out of the cave. Half of him wanting to save the Kazekage, but the other half of him was going crazy from the almost silent atmosphere, the only sound was the crackling sound coming from the never ending fire. It was good that Kakashi made a fire, because soon the cave gradually became deathly cold and everyone startled to huddle around the fire.

It was only a matter of time however before all of the people in the cave fell asleep and didn't get up until early morning. The first up was Naruto, who woke up everyone as quickly and as loudly as possible, content of getting everyone up as quick as possible and to get to Suna.

The journey was the same as yesterday, neverending and just boring. It started of with everyone taking a steady jog to Suna, then to a fast sprint, then to a slow paced walk. If Rock Lee or Gai were here, then they would of just ran to Suna without stopping, which seemed impossible to the group right now.

The sun was beating down on the Earth below, making the surrounding area boiling and making the journey even more tiring. It didn't matter that they had water, they just grew thirsty easily and quickly and took several stops to just get a sip of water.

XXX

It was mid afternoon once the group actually reached Suna, with them all quickly heading to the hospital after finding out Kankuro had been attacked by the same Akatsuki members which captured Gaara. Kankuro was unsuccessful on bringing his brother back, but he had brough back something useful.

However, the moment Kakashi walked into the room, he was attacked by this old woman. "AHH KONOHA'S WHITE FANG! DIIIIIIE!" The old woman leapt at Kakashi in attempt to take him out, only to be stopped by Naruto, who looked at the old woman and Kakashi confused.

"Hey hey!" Kakashi looked at the old woman with a slightly scared expression and put his hands up. "I'm not the Konoha's white fang?"

The old woman looked at him with a blank expression. "Huh?"

"Well I am his son, but the White Fang is dead." Kakashi explained.

"Why did you try and kill Kakashi Sensei?!" Naruto questioned with a slightly annoyed expression, Kakashi had only walked into the room and already someone was trying to kill him! Great, just great...

"Ooo... never mind." The old woman said. Later the group found out she was called Chiyo. However as soon as the group walked into the room, Temari quickly ran by her other brother's side, this wasn't good.

Kankuro had been poisoned and was on the bed, and it was clearly obvious he was in some serious pain. Non of the Suna medics could help him and couldn't make the correct medicine to try and help Kankuro. Sakura, however, took one look at the poisoned man, and requested to be taken the the medical garden to collect up some herbs to try and make the correct medicine.

Later on, Sakura had successfully created the correct medicine, and managed to heal Kankuro with it. He looked at her gratefully, though he was still in slight pain, it would take a few days for his injurys to completely be healed properaly.

However, Kankuro later requested his puppets which he used to fight the Akatsuki member. A hand on one of the puppets opened up, revealing a piece of cloth. No one, but Kankuro and Deidara knew where the cloth came from.

_"That came from Sasori no Dann- wait he isn't master Sasori, just Sasori... Sasori of the Red Sand, no wonder Kankuro was so injured..."_ Deidara thought, staring at the cloth silently. Kankuro looked at the cloth, before clearing his throat up to explain.

"This is a piece of cloth that was wrapped around a puppet, which was being controlled by Sasori of the Red Sand himself." Kankuro explained. "It should have a scent on it, so you could be able to track him down. He was also with another member, but he got away." Chiyo suddenly gasped.

"Sasori... Sasori by my grandson?!" Well... talk about awkuard. Chiyo went by Kankuro's bed side. "Sasori of the Red Sand, my grandson?!"

"Your his grandmother?!" Naruto said slightly startled. Chiyo nodded, turning to the group.

"Yes, I would like to aid you with finding Gaara, if we come across Sasori then I'll be the only one to be able to take him out. Everyone quickly agreed that Chiyo could come along. Kakashi then summoned his ninja dogs.

"How can we help?" Pakkun asked, turning to Kakashi.

"Take a sniff of this piece of cloth, and take us to where it leads okay?" Kakashi requested. Pakkun took a sniff of it, and took a few moments before nodded.

"I found the scent, I think I can take you straight to the member in a few days maybe. If we head of now it may take around two days, to lets go!" Pakkun ran out of the room, along with Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto, Deidara and Chiyo, each person ready to try... no they will rescue the Kazekage!

XXX

**Yayz I have finished next chapter *celebrates***

**Pwease review, OR A ZOMBIE MIGHT COME ALONG! Heh heh just kidding, DORA THE EXPLORER WILL COME INSTEAD AND BELIEVE ME SHE IS WORSE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AND I IS BACK WITH- Wait, stupid caplocks -_- Anywayz, I am back with a new chapter ^^ Don't worry, I'mma not ditch this story like I usually do with all my other storys... THIS WILL BE OVER 100,000 WORDS LONG!**

**I don't own Naruto**

XXX

_"Damn brat, getting himself caught like that, then he has the NERVES to go and bloody join Konoha! Is he some idiot? Passing on information like that! And the best part is that Pein is making ME go and lure him back to the base just to kill him, seriously! I swear if he doesn't try to come and rescue this Kazekage then I will personally go to Konoha and RIP his head of!" _Sasori huffed, slowly making his way through the sand as he did so.

High above him and wrapped around his tail was Gaara, of course, who was almost dead after Sasori's attack on Suna a few days back. He was so close to The Akatsuki base, perhaps a few more hours and he will be there, then they can get the One Tail. After that, Sasori planned to hide in a nearby cave and wait for Deidara and possibly a few others, he had totally got this all planned out.

XXX

"This way!" Pakkun said, turning a corner and running down full speed. "I smell the Akatsuki member, though he smells like wood slightly..." The ninja dog then suddenly stopped, sniffing the floor quickly. "Wait, there is another scent! It smells like... sand, really dry sand."

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled, quickly turning to the ninja dog. "How far away is Gaara?"

Pakkun sniffed the ground once again, concentrating on the fresh scent. "He is close, I would say around a hours run." Naruto nodded and the group started to run as they had never ran before. They ran through trees and jumped over a many branches, not slipping up once.

The sun was starting to rise as a new day begun. The air was crisp cold, despite the sun being out and shining brightly. There were a few clouds floating lazily in the sky, but apart from that it looked like it was going to be a beautiful say, well maybe.

Naruto frowned as he began to jump faster, he _needed_ to find Gaara and save him, Gaara couldn't possibly be dead yet! Naruto thought he had a chance, had a chance to save Gaara from death but he was far from right, Gaara was already dead.

Sasori had sucessfully brought Gaara to the base, where they extracted the One Tail sucessfully. True it took a little longer since they were one member down, but they had done it sucessfully and soon after, Gaara had died. Sasori had taken the now dead Kazekage to a nearby cave, hoping that would bring the ex-Akatsuki member to him.

The ninja dog sped through the trees, sniffing around every so often. They were getting so _close _but it felt so far, and of course, when Pakkun picked up Gaara's scent, something felt wrong, as if the Kazekage were dead, but of course the ninja didn't tell Naruto this. For a starter, it would of angered Naruto and he might release the nine tails, or cause harm to the other members of the team, and that was something no one wanted.

The one word that ran through Naruto's head was Gaara. _"Please please please don't let Gaara die! He has so much to live for and if he dies then I don't know what to do! It won't be fair and and-"_

"We've arrived!" Pakkun said. He turned to Kakashi and nodded, and the dog dissapeared in a puff of smoke. Kakashi went to the enterance of the cave, where he found it had been sealed with a certain type of seal. Kakashi sighed, how where they going to get inside now? They can't just blow down the door, the seal looked to powerful for that.

The ex-Akatsuki member examined the seal, it looked awfully familuar... "Wait, un!" Deidara quickly turned to Kakashi, who looked at him slighty confused. "Do you have my ring, un? You know the one which has 'blue' written on it and has a blue background? The one which you took from me?!" Kakashi was silent for a few seconds, before he realised that Dedara wanted.

"Yeah, I brought it along with me, I thought it might come in handy, I guess I was right." Kakashi handed the ring over and Deidara nodded, pulling it on and jumping up to the seal since it was at the top of a very tall boulder. He placed the ring over the seal and the boulder quickly started to shake, causing the blonde to quickly jump down before he fell.

He landed infront of the boulder, along side everyone else and they silently watched as the boulder began to move out of the way. It made a loud rumbling sound as it began to move, but soon it was out of the way. The team quickly ran inside, to quickly find a few hundred puppets guarding the area.

There were so many puppets, but Deidara quickly recognized them, they were the puppets that Sasori used to take down an entire country. Each puppet was armed with a few swords each, meaning there must be easily over at least 500 swords. The puppets floated in the air, but quickly turned to the group as they ran through the enterance, but everyone froze when they saw the puppets, definately to many to take out at once!

"Hmm... well I've definately got more then I bargined for..." A voice said from behind all the puppets. Everyone turned there attention to another puppet, making it's way towards the group, stopping once it was infront of all the puppets, that continued to stare at the ninjas below. The puppet was Hiruko, with Sasori inside, though only two people in the room knew that. "Wait? Is that you _Granny_ Chiyo?"

Chiyo froze slightly, this wasn't Sasori! "S-Sasori?"

"Oh, no this isn't me _Granny_ Chiyo, though I prefer you not to see my true apperance, my beauty may stun you." Sasori joked, though Hiruko's expression stayed excactly the same.

Deidara rolled his eyes. "_Beauty?_ Your joking aren't you, infact I never knew you had a sense of humor, un." Sasori quickly turned to the person who made the comment. Inside Hiruko, Sasori frowned, giving a glare that would of even froze hell.

"_You! _Don't you realise what you have do-"

"Yeah I would like to chat, un. But we came for Gaara?" Deidara said. "Could we have him back... please?" Sasori continued to glare, but let out an evil laugh, which confused everyone.

"Why would you want him back now?" His tail swished back, grabbing something and throwing it infront of him. "Gaara is _dead_, I don't see any use for him now, feel free to keep the body... well on second thoughts... that would be to dangerous..." His tail quickly picked the dead Jinchuriki back up. Sasori looked at the people. "Well consider that your goodbye to Gaara."

"BASTARD!" Naruto yelled, ready to charge at Sasori, but was kept back by Kakashi, who simply placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, which was shaking in rage, DAMN AKATSUKI!

"I thought I was being quiet nice letting you see your little friend again." Sasori said, before sighing. "Though that isn't really the reason why I am here..."

All the puppets quickly charged towards all the ninjas, who all dodged in responce. Jumping back simply wasn't good enough, and the puppets quickly swooped, swords ready to slice anything in their way. The swords stopped inches away from everyone, and each ninja looked at Sasori suspiciously. "Brat, get here now."

"Why should I, un?" The swords quickly moved one more inch closer, making the blonde jump slightly, I guess that was the answer.

"I have no patience to wait for you brat, get here _now_, and maybe I'll convince Pein not to kill you, you know how much Pein trusts me." Sasori said, his patience truely was wearing thin, and he didn't want to wait a second more.

The blonde bit his lip, before shaking his head. "I'm staying right where I'm at, and I'm leaving with Gaara, un."

Sasori narrowed his eyes. "You brought this on yourself _brat_."

XXX

**Reviews? ^^**


	16. Chapter 16

**BTW, peoples, could you all answer my poll pweeeeeease? Thanks**

**I don't own Naruto**

XXX

_"Hey Danna, un!" Sasori sighed, turning around to face his blonde parterner, only to find he wasn't there. Was the brat hiding or something? "HEY DANNA!"_

_Sasori looked up to see the blonde flying on a giant clay bird, oh yeah, Sasori had forgot the brat could do that, and Sasori found it highly annoying, though a tiny part, not even a tenth, didn't want the blonde to fall of the bird._

_"Get down here!" Sasori hissed, glaring at Deidara so hard, the blonde couldn't help but fly down and continue to walk down beside his Danna. It had only been a week since Deidara found he could fly, but everytime he did, Sasori would butcher him for no apparent reason, stubborn old Sasori._

_"You don't need to get so worked up over it, un." Deidara huffed, crossing his arms and walking ahead of Sasori. If Deidara wasn't his parterner, Sasori would of killed him by now, but unfortunately, Deidara was his parterner and he couldn't really do anything about it. Sasori blamed Pein, though he wouldn't dare go and argue with the leader._

_It was Deidara's and Sasori's first mission, which had been sucessful, and they were heading back to the base. Non of them were injured in anyway, well Sasori actually wouldn't even let the blonde in the village they were supposed to attack. Deidara was highly annoyed with Sasori's plan, but however held his tounge and waited outside the village, and Sasori returned around half a hour later, to long in Deidara's opinion, but he knew better then to argue with Sasori._

_"Hey Danna, un... What's that sound?" Deidara suddenly asked, stopping in his tracks. Sasori shrugged, he was out of Hiruko at this time as his puppet had got 'damaged' well what he called damaged, so he sealed him away from safe keepings. _

_"Probably your imagination brat." Sasori replyed, carrying on walking. Deidara frowned, he was so sure he had heard something. There was then once again a faint rustling sound coming from behind him. He turned around to see three kunai fly through the air, though they weren't aiming for him..._

_"Danna!"_

_"What?!" Sasori snapped turning around, only to see the blonde jumping front of him. "What are you doing brat-"_

_"So close..." Sasori looked around Deidara, to see three ANBU standing there, kunai in hand. Sasori then realised what Deidara was talking about._

_"Hey brat what's wro-" Deidara turned around to face Sasori, and the red head's eyes widened at what he saw. Three kunai were plunged into the blonde's chest, the three kunai were in the same spot as where Sasori's nucleus should of been. Deidara looked at Sasori, softly yet angrily at the same time._

_"I... said I heard... something, un." Deidara stated, pulling the kunai out, hissing slightly at the pain. Sasori looked at him confused._

_"What are you doing?" Sasori whispered._

_"Trying to protect you, un." Deidara said, turning to face the ANBU, though he had blood running down his chest steadily and also running from his lips. Of course, the kunai's were only an inch away from his heart, but since his heart wasn't hit, he was okay, for now._

_The ANBU smirked, this was going to be so simple, just to take out a stupid puppet and a small boy. Deidara was actually only thirteen at this time, and was also new to The Akatsuki. He didn't want to join, basically he was forced by that DAMN UCHIHA, but never the less, the blonde took a liking to his parterner, Sasori. Not a like, like, love relationship, but like a brotherly love, family bonds._

_All the ANBU needed to do was to throw a few more kunai and the blonde would be taken care of and as for the puppet, maybe a paper bomb would do the tri-_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sasori glared darkly at the ANBU as he raised his hands, spraying fire all over the ANBU and killing them in a matter of moments. His hands went back to normal and he turned back to his parterner, who was crouching on the ground and clutching his chest, blood was seeping through his fingers._

_The red head knelt down besides the blonde. "Move your hands, just doing that will make it worse 'kay brat?" Deidara nodded, hesitating slightly as he moved his hands. Sasori looked at the wound, finding the three cuts quiet deep. _

_"Is it bad, un?" Deidara asked worried. Sasori looked up at the blonde's frightened face, before looking down at the cuts again, what was he going to say about them? If he said that 'Yeah these cuts look life threatening, you might even die from blood loss at this rate!' then of course the blonde would freak._

_"Uh... not that bad... can you stand?" Sasori asked. Deidara attempted to stand, his legs shaking and giving all together, falling forwards only to be caught by Sasori. What surprised the blonde though that Sasori didn't sigh, or say any nasty comment, put actually picked up the blonde bridal style and carried him along in the forest, stepping over the ash that once were three ninjas._

_The blonde didn't say anything, but blushed lightly which went unnoticed by Sasori. Deidara's arms rested on his stomach, and he closed his eyes._

_Sasori would of definately blushed if he could,as the blonde wrapped his arms around his neck when he was asleep. He didn't say anything however, and silently carried the blonde all the way back to the base..._

XXX

_"Is this really the same Sasori?"_ Deidara thought as the puppet swords charged straight into all the ninjas. Everyone dodged them again, apart from the blonde, who stood there motionless, gazing at Sasori.

"Deidara!" Sakura gasped, had the blonde seriously just let himself just get killed like that? Swords going into his chest, arms, even feet, there was actually a few in his head. Everyone couldn't help but just stare at Deidara.

Sasori narrowed his eyes, Deidara wouldn't just _stand _there and let himself get hit like that. Or would he. No, something wasn't right. And Sasori was correct to have his suspicions as 'Deidara' suddenly turned into clay. The other sighed in relief but then a new thought crossed their minds, where was the blonde now?

_"He can't be behind me, I would of seen him... not underneith, not at my side, and not above, so where the heck is h-" _Sasori sighed. "Then he must be hiding somewhere in the shadows, just hiding like a little brat." The redhead turned all his attention to the shadows. "Come out here now brat!"

It was silent for a few moments, then there was a sound of a bird flapping his wings. Then, a white blur shot out of the shadows, charging straight towards Sasori. Ontop of the white blur was Deidara, who held three spiders in his hands. He lobbed the spiders at Sasori, who just smirked at Deidara's obvious failed attempt, what did the brat take him fo-...

It was Deidara's turn to smirk as a centipede, make that two, wrapped themselfs around Sasori. They had lept from the ground and aimed at Sasori, sucessfully wrapping themselfs tightly around their target, Sasori. "Just don't under estimate me _Danna_, un."

"Still calling me that brat?" Sasori snapped back, being held firmly into place by the two bombs. Deidara sneered, making his hand signs, looking down with one eye at Sasori, as the other eye was hid behind his hair at this point.

"Now _Danna_, un. I'm going to make you into _true_ art!" Deidara announced. Sasori looked up at him, a _huge_ smirk plastered on his face.

"Go ahead, but _I_ know you don't have the guts to... do you..._Deidara_?" The said blonde froze, damn why was Sasori always right. Deidara glared down at the redhead. "And brat, blow me up and you'll also blow Gaara up to." Deidara looked down to see that Sasori was right, and Gaara lay a few feet away from Sasori.

"Don't worry Dei!" Naruto yelled, though Deidara frowned at the 'Dei' part. "I'll get Gaara, you just blow up Sasori okay!" Sasori rolled his eyes at this comment.

"You really are stupid..." Sasori stated. The ignored puppets once again tryed to attack at the ninjas, discluding Deidara. Instead of dodging, everyone instead started to break the puppets, punching and kicking them. "And your also stupid brat!"

"Wha-" Deidara then just realised that Sasori was inside Hiruko, and the lid of the puppet was actually infact, not covered. It only took Sasori a few seconds to leap out of Hiruko, though he was still covered in a black cloak, that hid his apperance.

"Stupid brat..."

XXX

**Dun dun dun! Reviews pwease?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Just a few words to say... CHRISTMAS FREAKIN' HOLIDAYS! THANK GOD! If I had to stay at school for another day, I would of like just destroyed something... BUT anways, here we are with another chapter of 'No Regrets'. ANYWAYS again, if ANYONE wants to write a fanfiction with me, PM me now, as since I'm such a bored person, I will start writing with different people, but I'm just missing the people XD**

**I don't own Naruto**

XXX

The blonde hopped down from his bird, but he didn't land to close to Sasori, as he was out of his puppet. For people who didn't know, Sasori was the best puppet Deidara knew, as Sasori's body had loads of surprise attacks, and Deidara still didn't know half of them.

The puppets in the air suddenly stopped attacking the ninjas as Sasori jumped out of Hiruko, and everyone turned to face Sasori. Chiyo's mouth went dry, she was going to finally see Sasori after so many years, she was actually quiet excited! Though then she knew she had to kill him or something like that.

Sasori turned to Chiyo, though he was still hidden under the many layers of black cloth. "It's been a long time hasn't it _Granny_ Chiyo. To be honest, you were the last person I thought I would be seeing here right now. Yeah, people like the nine tails and his sensei were expected, but _you Chiyo_... well you were a surprise." The black material slipped from Sasori, showing everyone his true form.

Chiyo gasped, this couldn't be her grandson! He looked like he hadn't aged a day since he left the village! He looked like a teenager still. He didn't look anything around 35, that was his age right? Sasori smirked, running a hand through his red locks.

"I told you my beauty would stun you, but the brat must of missed me to make me come out of Hiruko." Sasori said, turning to the blonde, who was standing behind him. Chiyo made no comment, this was all so strange to see her grandson like this! And apart of the Akatsuki, she never really expected that to be honest. But now, here they were, all standing in a room, like it was a reunion between Chiyo and Sasori.

The old lady stared at the puppets for a few moments before snapping into action. "Sasori! I didn't teach you puppetry to try and kill _innocent _people." It was true, that wasn't the reason why Chiyo taught Sasori puppetry.

It all started when Sasori's parents had been killled by Konoha's white fang many years ago, when Sasori was only just a small child. The small red head had just waited patiently for his parents to return, but Chiyo simply said to him they were called in to another mission. Lies. Sasori had accepted this, but the Chiyo felt bad. Later, Chiyo decided to teach Sasori puppetry, and taught him how to make puppets to as well as teaching him how to handle them. The little red head proved himself a natural puppet master, and it wasn't long until he was creating puppets in a blink of an eye. The puppets, however, were the puppets of his parents that he had made, and the old women silently watched as Sasori made the two replicas of his parents move slowly towards him and embrace their son. However, the chakra strings were cut, and the parents fell to the ground. Sasori did not feel any love in those puppets, and he later fled the village...

Sasori looked at Chiyo bored. "I know _that_. You simply felt sorry for me, because my parents _died_, so you taught me puppetry. I'm glad you did _Granny _Chiyo, because I simply love to control puppets, and make puppets." Sasori narrowed his eyes and looked at the cround of ninja. "Did you know that I just need to more human puppets and I will have 300? Pretty impressive if you ask me..."

Chiyo gasped. "Your going around killing people, just so you can make _puppets_?" she spat out, sounding hightly disgusted. Sasori shrugged.

"Well, I can show you one of my personal favourites if you want..." Sasori smirked, summoning one of his puppets. Chiyo simply looked at the puppet in amazement, then she realised, Sasori killed the thrid Kazekage?!

"Thats why the third Kazekage went missing! It was _you!_" Chiyo declared and Sasori nodded, using chakra strings to keep the Kazekage in place, and the puppet floated by his side.

"Yeah, and you know what the best thing about this puppet is? I can use _all_ of the third kazekage's techniques, all the ones that will kill you in a matter of seconds..." Sasori smirked. Chiyo quickly frowned.

"Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura! Take Gaara and get out of here! Deidara, stay here and fight with me, you'll know some stuff about Sasori!" Chiyo ordered, everyone nodded, getting ready for some action. Sasori narrowed his eyes, looking at Chiyo, then at Gaara, and then at the other ninjas. He couldn't do everything at once dispite being such a skilled puppet master. What to do was the question...

"Iron Sand Shower!" Sasori announced, and with one flick with his fingers, the thrid Kazekage got into action. Grains of iron sand raised into the air, though they were difficult to see. Kakashi and Naruto didn't waste any time waiting, and Naruto made a bolt for Gaara, sucessfully getting the dead Kazekage. "DIE!"

Tiny iron particles raised in the air before starting to aim towards Naruto, who was to stunned to move. He was surprised when he wasn't hit, and even more surprised to see Chiyo standing infront of him, panting slightly. Her arm was spread open, it must of been a puppet arm. Fine chakra spread out like a shield, protecting Naruto, Gaara and Chiyo. The old woman turned to Naruto, keeping the chakra shield up. "Go Naruto! I'll distract Sasori!"

Naruto nodded, keeping a tight grip onto Gaara as he quickly jumped out of the cave along with Kakashi and Sakura. Sasori simply stared at the ninjas leaving the cave, there was nothing they could to with Gaara anyway! The redhead remembered his mission, quickly turning towards the blonde, who was standing in a fighting stance, and had his hands inside his clay pouches, preparing for him next attack.

Sasori looked at Deidara, and back at Chiyo, who still had her shield up. What to do now, take down the brat or the Granny? Sasori rolled his eyes, did it matter? Neither of them were getting out of this alive anyway so who cared who died first. The red head, however, quickly checked the grounds, Chiyo was far away, and behind many rocks, while Deidara was kind of close to him, well a perfect distance. The puppet used Iron Sand World Order, and sand particles scattered everywhere.

Chiyo took one look at the particles and gasped, there were to many for the blonde to dodge alone! Deidara looked at the sand particles, how was he going to dodge all these? He was answered as he did a backflip, dodging the first round of particles. Deidara wasn't jumping, what was going on? He turned around to see Chiyo controlling something with puppet strings, and it only took Deidara a few moments before he realised Chiyo was controlling _him_.

The blonde nodded at Chiyo, and the old woman got to work, controlling the blonde to dodge every piece of the particles of iron, until he was standing two meters away from her. She let go of the chakra strings and Deidara headed to her side, giving her a grateful nod. Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"I see Granny Chiyo, that you controlled the brat over to you, smart move to be honest, but can you both dodge this!" There were quickly many arms flying at fast speed towards the two, and in responce, Deidara quickly created a clay bird, and both him and Chiyo jumped onto it, barely just dodging the attack. Sasori frowned at this, when did Deidara get so fast creating his birds? That didn't matter, all that mattered wa-

"KATSU!" There was a huge explosion, which was directed not at Sasori, but at the third Kazekage. Sasori jumped back without his puppet, and waited for the cloud of dust to dissapear so he could see if his puppet was okay. Sneaky blonde! How did he manage to put bombs on his puppet?

_"Wait... he destroyed my puppet?!"_ Sasori stared at the destroyed third Kazekage which was in pieces on the floor infront of him. The red head turned to the blonde angrily, damn that stupid Deidara. He was _so_ going down now!

"Well _Danna_, un. Wanna know how I managed to destroy you puppet? Well, whilst Chiyo pulled me back into a backflip, I had three small spiders in my hand, just finished making them. Half way through that backflip, I threw the spiders at the Kazekage, and one managed to hide in it's hair! That is how!" Deidara explained. Sasori was silent for a few moments, the blonde had just outsmarted him so easily! This was _so_ on.

XXX

**Here ya go peoplez, a new chapter! Hope you all review, because 20 something reviews and like 800 views? Meh**


	18. Chapter 18

**Man, when did this fanfic get so popular? XD Thanks everyone who reviewed, I'm going to get... Dei to read out this huge scroll of people!**

**Dei: -_- Okay then, A special thanks to:**

**Kakashi Attacke**

**December 25th**

**Asheza**

**Demon Skitty**

**BunnyMooMooMonster**

**Me: Yay, thanks so much peoplez!**

**Okay, I don't own Naruto, but we all should know that by now ^^**

XXX

Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto stopped running after ten minutes, they were far enough from the cave. Naruto placed Gaara down on the ground carefully and looked at the Kazekage. _"Gaara, you can't be dead... please... you can't die..."_ The blonde turned to Sakura. "Sakura can you save him! You gotta know!"

Sakura shook her head sadly, looking down at Gaara. "Naruto, he is dead. I can't heal a patient if they are dead, it's most likey impossible unless you have a special jutsu, which I don't have. I'm sorry Naruto." Naruto looked down at Gaara, a tear rolled down his cheek. No, Gaara can't be dead! He only became Kazekage, he was finally accepted!

It wasn't fair, Gaara didn't deserve this! Naruto blamed the Akatsuki, it was their fault that Gaara was dead! The blonde clenched his fists in anger and knelt down beside Gaara and he refused to move from his spot, he had to stay with Gaara.

Kakashi looked down at Naruto and Sakura, the pink haired girl had also knelt down beside Naruto to try and comfort him. Indeed this was unfair that Gaara had to die this way. If he didn't have the One Tails inside him then non of this would of happened! The silver haired man, looked down at Gaara, and back behind him. "Naruto, Sakura. You stay here with Gaara, I'll be back soon." He announced, turning around and running back to the cave.

The two looked at their Sensei shocked. "Good luck Kakashi Sensei!" Sakura yelled. Kakashi turned around and gave her an encourging nod before jumping up in the tree branches and making his way back to the cave...

XXX

"It seems that you both are very skilled ninjas, I'll give you that. Though I expected that from you, Chiyo, after all, _you_ were the one who taught me puppetry..." Sasori explained, thinking what his next move should be. "You know, it's been a very long time since I've used myself, but desperate times call for desperate measures you know."

Both Chiyo and Deidara gasped as Sasori's cloak slipped from his shoulders, and the red head started to rise. The cable that was inside his stomach raised up, with Sasori standing on it. The cable was drenched with purple poison that drippped from the cable. Sasori kept one hand on his leg, and stood there with a death glare. There was then blades coming from his back, five sharp huge blades from each side that glistened brightly, waiting to be stained crimson.

Sasori looked dangerous, and obviously _was_ dangerous. His eyes were wide giving him that highly creepy look that made him look very insane. "What do you think?" Sasori smirked, lowering himself down from the cable. He waited for a few moments. "Well if your not going to make the first move _I'll_ just make the attack myself then!"

He raised his palms, and there was quickly a burst of flames coming from the palms of his hands. Deidara reacted quickly, flying the bird quickly up to dodge, and then flying around the walls of the cave until he landed behind a rock with Chiyo, there was no way he could dodge all that fire! Sasori continued to spray fire at the rocks, but thankfully it protected the two other ninjas.

"How do you attack him now, un?!" Deidara questioned Chiyo, you simply sat still for a few moments. She had no idea to be honest. Chiyo swallowed quickly, before narrowing her eyes.

"We simply wait for him to stop, and then attack, okay?" Deidara nodded, sitting back aganist the rock, and waited for Sasori to stop spraying fire, which would take ages at this rate. The room was heated from the fire, and their was beads of sweat both on the blonde's head and Chiyo's. The fire suddenly stopped.

The two ninja's stood up and got ready to fight, only for Sasori to change tactics and spray water instead at the rocks which were highly heated. "Whats happening, un? What difference does that mak-"

"Get back!" Chiyo shouted, and the two jumped back just in time, watching as the rock explodes, scattering fragments of rock around the area. They landed on the floor with multiple loud clatters. Sasori still stood there with a mad grin on his face as he spotted the two ninja.

"Finally, I got you both!" He yelled. Chiyo stood there panting for a few moments, how could she attack back! Then she got it!

She quickly summoned two puppets of her own, two puppets that made Sasori freeze for a moments, before he smirked at the two. "I see that you still have them Chiyo. My parent puppets, but what do you think they can do to me? Give me a hug or something like that?"

"Don't underestimate me Sasori, even you should know that I've added a few surprises to these puppets." Chiyo said back. A quick flick of her hands, and the mother puppet quickly pulled out a long sword, and the father puppet had a long chain with spikes along it.

Sasori narrowed his eyes, indeed she had upgraded these puppets, and very well. But she was a fool to think she could land a hit on him with them! Chiyo quickly made the father puppet zoom towards Sasori, the long chain ready to destroy, but Sasori quickly got his cable, and with perfect timing, used the stinger which was covered with poison, to bat away the puppet.

Then the mother puppet made her attempt, and flew along and held her sword up high. She reached Sasori quickly and raised the sword up, ready to hack into some wood. With the father puppet out of play, Sasori turned his full attention to the mother puppet, before quickly dodging the attack, and the sword that the mother held plunged into the ground so deep, it couldn't of been pulled out.

Chiyo knew this would happen, and that was really the only attacks she had. The parent puppets were pulled back beside Chiyo as she tried to think of her next move.

Deidara concentrated on Sasori, what could he do to help? The only bombs he could really use were C1 and he could use his bird to fly. But if he tried flying now, sure enough Sasori would try and knock him of with his stinger, which was still coated in poison. C1 could work, but then he knew Sasori to well, and no doubt the red head would dodge all his attacks in a simple jump. How could he help with out blowing the entire area up?!

Sasori smirked once again. Did they forget about the few hundred puppets scattered around the area? When the others started to destroy them, they only took out a few, but Sasori still had plenty of them to take out the two ninja infront of him.

Chiyo gasped as all the puppets begun to rise, how could she of forgot about them?! There were hundreds of them, and only two of them! How could she and Deidara take them out, without using to much chakra on them, and then take out Sasori? There must be a way, both Deidara and Chiyo were determined to take out this red head.

Deidara quickly made a bird, jumping onto it and started to create as many C1 bombs as possible. _"If only I could draw the puppet's attention and Sasori's over to me, then Chiyo could think of something else! I know she has another trick up her sleeve or something like that!" _Deidara thought. Sasori carefully watched the blonde then his Gran.

Chiyo watched Deidara fly, what could she do to help? Deidara finished making his bombs, and the spiders started to leap at seperate puppets, landing on a puppet and exploding. Sasori quickly got the puppets to bring out their swords, each puppet had at least five now, and they started to chase the blonde, but thankfully ignored Chiyo.

She thought, she had a few puppets she could use, but did she dare bring them out to play? They were extremely dangerous puppets, but they were also strong and powerful and help take down Sasori's puppet army. Yes, she would bring out her puppets and they will help attack Sasori!

The old lady pulled out a scroll, and quickly summoned the puppets. Ten puppets now stood around her, each of them unique in there own way. She had never had to use them before, but like Sasori said, desperate times call for desperate measures.

Deidara quickly blew up a few more puppets, but a few bombs missed, landing on the roof of the cave instead and blowing that up instead. The blonde quickly looked down below, was Chiyo okay!? He sighed in relief to see the old lady still standing, but then noticed Chiyo had ten new puppets around her. Deidara smiled, he knew that Chiyo had a plan.

Sasori smirked as he watched the blonde look down at the old lady. "Hey brat, you shouldn't take your eyes of my puppet for even a split second!" Deidara quickly spun around, and realised what Sasori was talking about.

_"Damn, why is Sasori always right?!" _Deidara thought, as at least ten puppets were charging right at him at too fast speeds to dodge. _"Not enough time to dodge!"_ The blonde panicked, and did the one thing he could think of, blowing them up. Yeah, they were so close, but he had to! He pulled out a spider, throwing it at the puppets and it blew up, taking out a few of the puppets.

He then realised, he had done it again, taking his eyes of the puppets, and he felt at least ten swords plunge into him. Sasori grinned in triumph, that was the brat finally taken care of! "Deidara!" Chiyo called. "Are you okay?"

There was no answer. "Finally he's dea-"

"KATSU!" There was a huge explosion, and all the puppets that were in the air scattered around, landing in piles on the ground. Chiyo looked around desperately for the blonde, where was he now? The bird he once flew on was not there anymore, so where could he be now?

Sasori to was curious where the blonde got to, and how he could of attacked! Even Sasori saw all those swords stab Deidara, unless it was a clone or something like that... no, it couldn't of been a clone... could it?

There was then a slight shuffling sound, and pieces of puppets that were in a heap started to move. They were broken, and couldn't move, so that only meant one thing... There he was. Deidara stood up slowly from the pile of puppets, yep, definately not a clone or something like that, because if it were, it would of turned into clay, or dissapeared in a poof of smoke.

"I-I'm not done f-fighting yet, un."

XXX

**Betcha that non of you expected that did ya? Well surprise anyway. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave a review for the badassery in this chapter XD **


	19. Chapter 19

**Meeeeeeeeeh, authors notes are now not nessicary, because I can't think of anything to write XD, only... ANY SPARE REVIEWS!?**

XXX

Sasori smirked. "You look like your going to collapse any minute! Here let me help you put you out of your misery. Don't worry, it'll be quick and painless..."

Deidara shook his head. "I'll decline the offer _thanks_, un." Sasori raised an eyebrow, but decided not to go on further, anyway he still had to take out his Gran. He turned to the old woman, with a blood lust expression. He was so ready to take out this old hag, and just leave already. Sasori didn't expect the fight to go on this long, and he didn't expect for many of his puppets to be destroyed aswell, but there wasn't really anything he could do about that now, he just needed to carry on fighting till the end.

_"I'll just ignore the brat, all those swords were coated in poison, they'll take affect in a few minutes. Right now I need to take out Chiyo." _Sasori thought, eying all the puppets around the old lady, there were ten in total. Sasori remembered these puppets, aren't they not aloud or something like that? Oh well, Sasori had a job to finish off.

The puppets in the air quickly went for Chiyo, but she quickly made her puppets block all the attacks that were meant for her. Some puppets got swords and sliced the other puppets, and some used ninjustu, some taijutsu, and some others some totally awesome attack that can't be explained in proper words.

Chiyo's puppets started to smash and destroy Sasori's puppets in moments, and the population of Sasori's puppets went down in a matter of moments, and there were lots of puppet parts scattered around the battle area. Chiyo kept on moving fast and kept attacking the many puppets that still aimed for her.

The blonde had continued to fight, as he said, using only small bombs to blow up the puppets. Deidara was sucessful at first, managing to take out a majority of the puppets aimed for him, but that all stopped when the poison finally took it's effect, causing the blonde to fall to the ground. _"Not now!"_ Deidara thought, attempting to get back up. _"I... still need to fight!"_

The red head smirked wide, heading over to the injured Deidara, who was on the opposite side of the cave. It was a simple stroll for him, since Chiyo was way to busy trying to keep all the puppets attacking her, stay away from her. Sasori made his way to the blonde, his eyes sparkling, Sasori could _finally_ finish his job.

"Hey brat." Sasori said, standing infront of the blonde, who simply looked up at him, giving an ultimate death glare, before putting his head back down on the ground. Sasori rolled his eyes. "Were you not tolded that it was rude to ignore people when they are talking to you?" No answer. "Fine, I'll just teach you a lesson on that."

The red head pulled out a sword, that glistened with deep purple liquid and raised it high in the air. At least he was doing Deidara a favour, a quick and maybe painless death. It felt like slow motion when he swung the sword down, aiming right at Deidara. Sasori's mission will _finally_ be ove-

"Mangekyo Sharingan!" Sasori turned his head around quickly to see Kakashi standing at the enterance of the cave, glaring hard at Sasori with his Sharingan activated. Kakashi was using Kamui to get Sasori out of here as quick as possible. Sasori stood there in shock, he did not expect _that_! Kakashi's aim was spot on, and soon the puppet was taken into a different place, or maybe a world, where ever Kakashi decided.

All the puppets that Sasori once used fell to the floor, either staying together, or breaking the moment they hit the floor, and the cave echoed with loud sounds of puppets falling to the ground. Chiyo sighed in relief when she noticed Kakashi and when the puppets stopped, that was getting way to tiring for her. "Are you okay?" Kakashi asked Chiyo, who nodded in reply, still to tired to answer.

Kakashi quickly made his way to Deidara, who still lay on the floor motionless. The older man knelt down beside the other ninja. "Deidara. Are you still awake?" Kakashi asked. Deidara moved ever so slightly, lifting his head up and turning it to Kakashi, who looked back, it was hard to see what expression Kakashi was wearing, after all he was wearing a mask that nearly covered his entire face.

"W-where's S-Sasori, un?" Deidara asked.

"He's gone, I took him away with my Mangekyo Sharingan." Kakashi explained. Deidara thought for a few moments, it seems that Kakashi was telling the truth as Deidara couldn't really spot the red head anywhere. His vision was already getting blurred and he couldn't make out anything infront of him, not anywhere really.

Deidara placed his head back down on the ground as he fell unconsious, the poison finally fully taking over his entire body. It was a surprise he had lasted that extra few moments, but he did anyway. Kakashi picked up the blonde bridal style, as it would be to dangerous to try and carry him piggyback style, the blonde could easily fall, be dropped, or something like that.

Chiyo looked over at Kakashi and Deidara, approaching the to. "Is he okay?" Chiyo asked, though she really already knew the answer to that one. Both of them looked down at Deidara, with worried expressions. They both saw the amount of pain Kankuro was in and that was only a small amount of poison, whilst the blonde got around ten swords slicing right it him which were covered in poison. This was going to get painful...

XXX

"Hey Kakashi Sensei is back!" Sakura yelled, making Naruto turn away from Gaara to look at Kakashi. Kakashi was still carrying Deidara, whilst Chiyo walked by his side. The pink haired ninja quickly ran by Kakashi's side. "What happened to him?" Sakura asked. Even Naruto looked scared.

The silver haired ninja placed the blonde on the grass. "He was poisoned, Sakura, do you have any of those antidotes (forgot the name) left?" Kakashi asked. Sakura went into her pouch, pulling out three small containers of them.

"I've only got three but these ones only last three minutes and that won't be long enough..." Sakura explained. Kakashi frowned, they had to head back to either Suna or Konoha as quick as possible! Then he looked over at the dead Gaara, what about him?

Chiyo looked over at Gaara, she knew what she could do! She knelt down beside him, before hovering her hands over Gaara's stomach. Naruto watched silently, tears were rolling down his cheeks, what was Chiyo doing? She continued to do what she did, until she started to struggle. "I don't have the right amount of chakra..." she sighed. She was surprised when Naruto went to her.

"I'll help you Granny." he said. She nodded, giving him an encourging look.

"Thank you dear, just place your hands over mine and concentrate your chakra okay?" Naruto nodded, doing just that. The two concentrated so hard, though Naruto didn't know the consiqences of this type of jutsu...

It all happened rather quickly, Naruto sitting beside a rather stunned Gaara who suddenly awoke with a jolt, Sakura holding onto a dead Chiyo.

"And Granny Chiyo saved you!" Naruto said. "She's just tired right now, we'll just take her back to Suna and she'll wake back up! Isn't that right Sakura?" Sakura shook her head, her eyes watering up slightly. The pink haired girl looked down at Chiyo.

"Naruto, she's dead... she used a life tranference jutsu..." Sakura sniffed. Everyone was silent, so Granny Chiyo... was dead? Naruto stayed silent... he didn't realise he was helping Chiyo to her death... but Chiyo wanted this right? Otherwise she wouldn't of tried to save Gaara, right? Naruto felt slightly guilty, looking over at Chiyo.

"Thank you Granny Chiyo..."

XXX

Kakashi and Deidara had headed back to Konoha, after finding that was actually closer than Suna. "We're very sorry for doing this..." Kakashi said. "It's just that... well you know." Gaara nodded, he understood.

"I'm sure Granny Chiyo wouldn't of wanted Deidara to die like this." Gaara said. "Thank you." Kakashi nodded and took of witht the blonde.

Meanwhile, there was a funeral held for Chiyo, nearly the entire village, or I could say the entire village did show up for this sad moment. "Pay your respects to Chiyo..." Gaara mumbles as Chiyo's body was passed through the village. Everyone silently bowed their heads down, paying their respects to Chiyo.

They had buried her in the graveyard, and gave her a shiny black marble grave. Both Sakura and Naruto stood silently at this grave grateful for what Chiyo had done. Sakura even cried slightly, she somehow grew to like Chiyo, after all the old woman had helped her make the cure when Sakura was in the hospital. The two ninja lowered their heads down in silence, this would be their final farewell to Granny Chiyo...

When they left, Gaara said his farewell to them to. "Thank you Naruto." Gaara said, with his usual expression. Naruto smiled at him.

"Your welcome Gaara!" Naruto said back. The two looked at each other steadily for a few moments, before Gaara held out his hand. Naruto looked at it in surprise, Gaara wanted to shake hands? Naruto stood there stunned. Then small grains of sand rised up into the air, going for Naruto's hand and the sand lifted in up and guided it over to Gaara's hand. The two hands met, and the two ninjas looked at one another for a few moments and for the first time ever for Naruto, he saw Gaara smile. It was a small smile, but it was so obvious.

Gaara was happy.

XXX

One week later, everyone was okay. Naruto and Sakura returned to the village with no problem, well they had Temari to lead them back. She smiled gratefully at the two ninjas and gave them both a bone crushing hug as she left Konoha.

Kakashi had got the blonde to the hospital in time, and Deidara was saved by, how ironic, Tsunade, who simply said to him 'Your going to be a resident in this hospital if you keep this up'. Since Deidara was awake at this time, he replied with, 'Well I figured you wanted the company, un'.

However, when Kakashi and Deidara arrived to the village, Kakashi quickly walked into Shaylee, who looked at Deidara confused, was he dead?! The pink haired ninja quickly began to cry, only to be told by Kakashi that her cousin will be okay, so she quickly stopped. Shaylee had visited Deidara everyday in the hospital, until he was _finally_ let out. Deidara still thought that Tsunade wanted to keep him there just to make him feel bored for ages.

So now it was a Friday night, and Naruto, Sakura, Deidara, Shaylee, Kakashi and Tsunade sat in Ichiraku, celebrating a sucessful mission with a bowl of delicious ramen each.

"Hey..." Tsunade said. "I forgot to congratulate you on that mission... Congratulations!" Everyone slightly sweat dropped, and carried on eating a well deserved meal, that only took everyone a few moments to eat, well it only took Naruto _seconds_ but that doesn't really matter.

"So do any of us have any missions soon?" Shaylee asked. Tsunade thought for a few seconds, before shaking her head.

"You all deserve a break, though mind you only a week, then your all back on missions okay?" Tsunade replied. Everyone, apart from Kakashi who was busy reading, nodded eagerly, a nice long break that they deserved.

"But I didn't do anything to help!" Shaylee said. Tsunade shrugged.

"I'm in a generous mood okay?" The blonde woman simply said. Shaylee gave her a big smile, before turning back to her half finished ramen. This was certainly a night for them to remember. It was the only night that was so peaceful, a night where they could just enjoy themselves without worrying about danger, a night where they could just spend time with friends and family, a night where they could just relax...

Well that was until Naruto spilt a glass of _wine_, which the adults were drinking, over Sakura, who punched him all the way down the street with her fist. Tsunade simply chuckled, that was definately her student!

XXX


	20. Chapter 20

**Warning, this is basically some crackfic chapter since I can't think of anything else. If you have any suggestions on what to do next, please say so in the reviews ^^**

XXX

"So does everyone understand the mission?" Tsunade asked. She had spent the last ten minutes explaining the mission in such complex detail, that it would make a person's head spin in circles. It was of course, a S-ranked mission, so of course the details were a highly important part of this mission, one screw up and it could end in an ulitmate disaster, which could be life threatening, well maybe not that dramatic, but something along those lines.

The three ninja infront of her nodded. "Hai Lady Tsunade!" and one added an 'un' on the end of his sentence. Stood infront of Tsunade was Deidara, Shaylee and the new ninja of Konoha, Sai. Behind the three was Yamato, as his was ordered, or asked in gentler words, to keep an eye on the ex-ANBU member. Sai had short glossy black hair, which was as dark as his eyes. His skin was unusually pale, he almost looked like a ghost from the pale colour. He wore black clothes to, a shirt that only went half way down his stomach, black three length trousers and the black usual sandals. He wore the Konoha head back around his forehead.

Tsunade nodded in satisfaction. She just hoped however she chose the right people. True, she had some trust in the blonde bomber, and he had been a S-ranked criminal, so skilled he was able to join the Akatsuki, well Tsunade soon found out that Deidara _didn't_ want to join the Akatsuki, but that didn't really matter right now. Then she knew that her student Shaylee will do okay, but Tsunade knew that Shaylee was on the weak side. Yes, the pink haired girl could punch hard, but she only had half the strengh as Sakura has. Then Shaylee wasn't the best with stamina or speed, but her mind was perfect. Then there was Sai. Tsunade wasn't really sure how strong Sai was in the first place, but she chose him to go to see what he could do, and if there was a problem, there was Yamato to help them.

The mission was really simple, well not simple... anyways! Tsunade had a report given to her a few days back that gave her information that told her that Orochimaru and Kabuto were spotted around the area, so she had sent Naruto and Sakura out to go and check it out. The two ninjas were unfortunately kidnapped after getting caught. It was originally an A-ranked mission, but Tsunade budged it up a rank, as the mission was highly dangerous. So the mission basically was, to get Naruto and Sakura back and to get back to Konoha without being killed at Orochimaru and Kabuto following them.

The four ninja ran out of the room, with Tsunade shouting good luck after them, but she knew that they didn't really need the luck, she had full belief in all of them. They all confidently left the village and all of them waited at the enterance of the forest that was infront of Konoha. Yamato pulled out a scroll and read through it. There should be some information, with hints, yes _hints_ of where Orochimaru's hideout was. Even Tsunade didn't know where it was, so she gathered as many hints, rumors and facts of where the hideout was. Yamato read through the scroll, reading through the information carefully. They didn't have the time to screw up or anything like that.

The brown haired man looked through the scrool before rolling back up and sliding it back in his bag. "It says that if we head south, we will be at one of the hideouts, where both Naruto and Sakura are at, in just around three days." Yamato explained. "There is a girl called Karin who guards that hideout, but I don't think she'll be that much of a problem... so shall we set of?" Everyone nodded, they were so ready for this mission!

"So, we just follow this path then, un?" Deidara asked earning a simple nod from Yamato. "Well this is just going to get boring..." the blonde commented.

They carried on walking silently, and soon this started to really get on the blonde's nerves, it was way to quiet for his likings! And to make things worse, he just wanted to talk or something like that, even if it were talking about youthfulness, he just wanted to talk!

"Anyone up for a game of eye spy, un?" Deidara asked. Everyone looked at him confused, but nodded anyway, what harm could a simple game of eye spy do? "Yay!" Deidara cheered, acting as he were high or something like that. "Okay, I spy with my little eye..." little did the others know, Deidara wore he scope, and he could see _miles_ away, giving him an unfair advantage at this game. "something beginning with the letter S, un!"

The others looked around for something beginning with S, there wasn't many choices out here. "Sun?" Sai said.

"Nope, un..." Deidara smirked. "Try again."

"Sky?" Nope.

"Shaylee?" Nope.

"Sai? No wait, what about Scope?" Deidara shook his head at Shaylee's answer, though it was smart. They did know he wore a scope, they didn't know what it did.

"Well thats pratically everything!" Yamato frowned, looking around the area. "What else can you see that beginnings S? You'll have to be able to see miles to do that... WAIT A SECOND!" Yamato looked at Deidara's scope, and finally remembered what it did. "You _can_ see miles can't you!"

Deidara started to crack up laughing, that took them a while to figure that out. "Yes, I can see miles, un."

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Shaylee questioned. Deidara shrugged, it didn't really seem that important to him that this presist moment. Anyway, the furthest he could actually see away was three miles, and that was when he was straining his eyes to see.

"It didn't really seem that important." Deidara simply replied, then getting a slightly powerful punch from Shaylee, who looked like she was fuming in rage. Deidara then learnt, not to get onto her bad side, because her punches _hurt_, almost as bad as Sakura's. Deidara was just grateful he hadn't been punched by Sakura, yet...

"BAKA!" Shaylee shouted.

Sai and Yamato sweat dropped. "Anyone up for roasting marshmellows?" Yamato suggested. Then everyone turned to him, then looked up at the sky, when did it turn to night time?! Oh well, it apparently did, so they all ended up setting up a campfire and roasting marshmellows, because you know, thats what S-ranked ninjas do.

It did, however, do the trick of lowering the tension between Shaylee and Deidara, and they both happily roasted marshmellows together.

"Hey Dei?" Shaylee suddenly asked.

Deidara turned around to face him cousin, giving her a warm smile as he did so. "Yah, un?"

"Can your... hand mouths eat marshmellows?" Deidara looked down at his hands, this was something he never considered.

"Should we try out, un?" Deidara asked, a grin growing on his face. Shaylee shrugged, though her eyes lit up mischeviously.

"Yes we shall!" Shaylee said, shoving a red hot marshmellow into the blonde's palm.

"I didn't say to do that though, un!" Deidara said, the marshmellow practically burning his palm as his hand mouth was not yet open. Shaylee sweat dropped.

"Oops." Deidara simply frowned at her, and his hand mouth opened up and started to chew on the marshmellow. At first, he thought it was eating it, but moments later it spat it out.

"Well that answers that question, they only chew and spit out, un." Deidara concluded, cleaning the sticky marshmellow of his hand, it just looked like pink mush. Shaylee smirked.

"Wait, genius idea! We can make smoothies using your hand mouths!" She declared, making everyone, the millionth time, sweatdrop, the winner of the biggest sweatdrop however was Yamato, why did he suggest roasting marshmellows?!

"Yeah, but if we did that, then it'll have spit in the smoothie, un. I'll definately not drink it then..." Deidara finished of, and he pulled his fingerless gloves back on it hope of Shaylee dropping that subject, which thankfully she did.

So the four ninjas sat by the campfire, listening to the fire crackle and eat away at the fuel, which was almost all gone. Deidara then got a good idea. "Hey Yamato, can you make a wooden clone of yourself, un?"

Yamato nodded in confusion and made one. "Though may I ask why you want a wooden clone of myself?" Deidara smirked evily, and the light from the fire made his face seem devilish, some parts hidden in shadows whilst some other parts clearly visible. The mad blonde picked up the wooden clone and threw it in the fire, and Yamato had a look of horror on his face.

"Did you do that so you could watch Yamato burn?" Sai questioned with a raised eye brow. The blonde continued to grin like a chesire cat.

"NO THAT CLONE WAS TO HOT TO DIE LIKE THAT!" Yamato yelled in dispair, kneeling down besides the fire on his knees and yelling to the skys. The wooden clone simply burnt away slowly, the expression which was carved on his face was the one and only, troll face.

XXX

After that well... 'dramatic' episode, the ninja soon fell asleep, and woke up early to carry on with their travels to Narni- I mean to go and save Naruto and Sakura!

It had only been a few hours walking when Yamato realised something... he forgot to bring the bag of marshmellows that were left over from last night.

"We need the marshmellows!" Yamato insisted, being pulled back by Sai and Deidara, while Shaylee stood infront of him with a highly unamused expression, wasn't Yamato supposed to be sensible?

"We can buy some more at the next market we get to though!" Shaylee comprimised. Nope, they had to go back and get the other marshmellows.

All of them sighed harshly as Yamato finally won his battle over the marshmellows, and they turned around to head back to the campfire. "Cheer up, it'll be all worth it when we will be eating more marshmellows tonight!"

"Yeah yeah whatever." Sai said, slightly annoyed that they had to go back and waste precious time. It was already 11am, and they had been walking for like 5 hours, so they were pratically wasting an entire days travelling for a bag of marshmellows.

But they were in for a surprise when they reached their old campsite, there were no marshmellows! "But they aren't in my bag... so what happened to them?" Yamato asked with a confused expression.

"Probably been stolen..." Shaylee muttered. She opened up her bag to get a quick sip of water then she noticed something her bag.

The. Marshmellows.

"MY MARSHMELLOWS!" Yamato cried, glomping the bag of marshmellows. Okay, there was something seriously of with Yamato today. Either he was high or someone was trying to act like him while the real Yamato had been kidnapped so the mission would fail... wait a second...

"INTRUDER!" Shaylee announced, pointing a finger at 'Yamato'. Yamato suddenly smirked.

"Yes I AM an intruder!" Yamato suddenly disappeared and stood in his place was the one and only, Orochimaru. "I'm going to explain my plan for the heck of it! Just before you left the village, I kidnapped the real Yamato, and pretened to be him! Then, I purposely hid the packet of marshmellows and kicked up a HUGE fuss, so we had to head back here. That meant more time was being wasted, meaning you'll NEVER reach Naruto and useless pinky!" Orochimaru gave an evil laugh.

Sai, Shaylee and Deidara simply just sweatdropped, since that's what you would usually do if this sort of event was going to happen, or has happened. But one thing annoyed them, how did this happen? Surely they would of noticed that Yamato wasn't actuall Yamato, but infact an intruder... oh well. What happened has happened and there really isn't anything you can do about it, well in this case, you can.

"Yes we can!" Sai said. "We just head to your southern hideout and let them out, and go back to Konoha, it is as simple as that." Sai explained.

Orchimaru, being the total douchebag he is, insisted they couldn't, and let's just say, in the end Orochimaru had to be taken away by Kabuto after an argument broke out between Sai and Orochimaru.

"Finally, he's left!" Shaylee cheered. "Now we can go and save Sakura and Naruto and Yamato!" The others agreed and they sped through the trees to go and save their friends.

XXX

It took a few days, but they finally reached the hideout. It wasn't really hidden that well and was really simple to find, and even more easier to break inside, well thats only if you have a mad blonde bomber desperate to blow shit up, in other words if you had a very desperate Deidara. However, the moment they walked through the doors, they were met with a teenage girl, with a highly pissed expression. She had long pink hair, though it looked more like hot pink or bubblegum, not really that sure. Her eyes were also the same colour as her hair. She wore black glasses, which made her look like a geek or something like that. She then wore a purple jacket with a blue pouch around her waist. To finish the outfit of, she had black shorts and long black boots. She didn't look _anything _like a ninja. The three presumed this was 'Karin'.

"What are you doing here?" Karin questioned. "Any why did you blow up the front door?" She was absolutely fuming, and the funny thing was, Deidara found it hilarious.

"I made the door into art, un! You should of seen it! It was beautiful!" Karin glared at Deidara, making an uncomftable atmosphere, if that makes sense.

"As a matter of fact I _did_ see it you little brat!" Karin yelled at him. Great, just when Deidara thought people would stop calling him that, but now this girl has the _nerves_ to say it right in his face, it just made him want to show her his art, and to give her a front row seat that was inches away from the explosion! That was how annoyed he was.

"I AM NOT A BRAT YOU..." Deidara looked at the girl, trying to think of a perfect comeback, something that will make her cry... or at least get more pissed of as she already was. "SLUT, UN!" Perfect! Karin went bright red, well at least it matched her hair.

"Deidara!" Shaylee warned. "Shut up, we have a mission to do!"

"Oh yeah..." Deidara said.

"Okay, let's go and find Sakura, Naruto and Yamato!" Sai said. Each ninja nodded and ran down seperate hallways to try and find one of their friends. You could see the sounds of their footsteps echoing through the empty hallways they ran through. Where could they be?

Sai opened each door he went through, kinda surprised that they weren't locked. But then again, the hide out was being protected by a girl who breaks down after being called a slut, so nothing really surprised Sai now. Though what did surprise him though when he _did _ come across a locked door. He presumed that Naruto or someone was inside.

The black haired ninja knocked on the door politely. "Hallo? Is there anyone inside?" There was a few shuffling sounds from inside, then something sounding like someone being thrown aganist the wall, then a girl screaming.

"NARUTO IT'S SAI, NOT 'BALLS GUY!' BAAAAKA!" Sai sweatdropped at his new name, well he did kind of like the sound of it... never mind. Sakura's voice suddenly went sweeter. "Hi Sai, could you let us out of here please?"

Sai was silent for a few moments, he just then realised, he didn't have a damn key... CURSE YOU DOOR LOCKS! Then he realised, he had a sword thingy with him, so he pulled that out instead and started to rapidly hit the door lock over and over again, but soon realised he wasn't even getting any where from hitting the door over and over again... he needed a better tactic or something because he was't getting anywhere anytime soon.

"Hey Sai do you not have a key or something?" Naruto yelled after ten minutes. All he and Sakura could hear on their side was the door being repeatively being whacked again and again with a sword, or something sharp...

"No..." Sai simply replied with.

"Oh..."

"Hey Sai, un? Whatcha doing?" Sai turned around to see Shaylee, Deidara and Yamato, they must of found him whilst he was trying to bust down the door.

"Trying to open up this door, Naruto and Sakura are on the other side." Deidara nodded as he understood what pain Sai was going through, he to had to do some 'drastic' stuff to open up the door. When I mean drastic, he only blew the door open...

"Stand beside, un. Let Deidara take care of this one!" Deidara annouced. Sai backed away quickly, as he soon realised what the blonde was up to and he didn't want to be caught up in an explosion. "Hey Naruto, Sakura, stay back okay or you might die or something like that."

Naruto and Sakura gulped, quickly going to the other side of their cell, they knew what was going to happen. The door was quickly blown down, and when the dust cleared, they could see a mad Deidara grinning, Shaylee and Sai standing there with awkuard expressions and Yamato being pokerfaced as usual. "Thanks Deidara-kun!" Yes, Sakura had no started to call Deidara, Deidara-kun after the Gaara mission. It annoyed the blonde _very _much to a point which made him want to blow the pink hair ninja up. Thankfully he hadn't... yet.

"So..." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head. "Shall we escape?"

"YES!"

XXX

**Don't worry, this chapter was just an one of, and in future be way more sensible... maybe.**


	21. Chapter 21

**So I figured, remember the character I introduced into this story on chapter... 12 or 13? Aya? Well she's important in this story, so I'm going to bring her into it properally, so that also includes some background information.**

**I don't own Naruto**

XXX

The purple haired girl gazed out of the window, she was lost in a dream. One of her creamy slender fingers had a strand of glossy purple hair around it, the hair was shining in the bright sun outside. It was a typical day, with fine weather outside, and Aya decided to watch the sun set in the sky.

It was beautiful.

This was something that she rarely saw, a peacful sun set. The sky was painted bright colours of the brightest colour being a yellow and the darkest a light red. The sun was in the middle of the picture, just a simple ball of yellow light .

It didn't used to be like this, infact it used to be the opposite. Aya sighed as she remembered her eventful childhood, did she want to remember it? Her childhood was to depressing, it was best to keep the past in the past and just to think of the future, well that's what Aya thought. Memories should be fleeting, that's her saying.

She sighed deeply, turning away from the window and turning back to the desk infront of her. It had been a quiet day, with no one checking in, and no one checking out. It was actually a little to quiet for Aya's liking, but what kept her sane was the sound of the chirping birds outside, and that kept her calm, the gentle sound of birds.

Another hour had pasted, and still no one came into the building, so Aya finally decided to head outside, as she wanted a quick breath of fresh air. She headed outside, closing the front door quietly as she did so, though she didn't lock it incase someone wanted to check in for the night. She smiled walking down the steps and heading into the forest deeper. Aya could hear the birds churping in the trees and she could see they fly in the air a head of her, the darkness of their bodys like silhouettes on the brightly coloured sky.

She could smell the fresh pine from the trees, the earth below her and just nice natural scents that floated around her. Her golden eyes spied some woodland creatures scurrying around, and she gave a small smile at them, so beautiful.

Aya soon found herself at a lake, one that spread out wide, one that glistened in the sunset. There were small waves from the gentle water, but the lake had shown Aya a perfect reflection of herself. The lake was a mirror, giving reflections of everything surrounding it. The water was crystal clear, yet it also looked blue if you peered at it closely.

The purple haired girl soon found herself stepping onto the lake, focusing her chakra to her feet. That was the only thing she could do, after all it was the only thing that she was taught with her chakra. Her foot quickly touched the lake, and her other foot did the same, and she made her way to the center of the lake. Aya lifted her head up to see the moon in the sky, the sky was now a new picture, with a dark blue background and many silver lights that looked like fairy lights.

_"It seems that the stars have come out to play."_ Aya thought, as she stared up at the never ending sky. Her purple locks dramatically blew in the breeze behind her. She lifted her hand up, looking at her creamy pale skin. Her nails were painted a sparkling silver, so beautiful.

So beautiful, yet... it felt so distant. Yeah, her hand was so close to her, yet it felt so far away, like it wasn't even apart of her, like she shouldn't be here right now, like she were a ghost. The bitter wind howled loudly now, blowing into the girl greatly now, but she ignored the cool feeling, despite her body already feeling numb. Maybe this was for the best, death, that seemed to be the perfect solution now...

"Hey... is that you Aya, un?" Aya twirled around to see a blonde standing by the edge of the lake. His eyes gleamed in the gentle moonlight and he had a tender smile on his face. She knew this blonde, but she completely forgot his name...

He carefully leapt onto the water and made his way to Aya, though he was now harder to see since he was hidden my the shadows of the towering trees. Her eyes gazed over to him as he strolled over to her. Aya suddenly didn't feel alone anymore, and she cherished the feeling, maybe this memory shouldn't be that fleeting.

The blonde made his way over the Aya, and stood beside her once he had finally made his way. The two looked at each other, before turning away, their cheeks dusted a pale pink. The moment the two stood beside each other, the atmosphere felt... perfect. It wasn't an awkard moment, it was a perfect moment.

"Do you remember me, un?" The blonde teased, once he had finished blushing. Aya however, blushed even deeper and now went a deep red.

"I may of forgotten your name..." Aya admitted. The blonde chuckled slightly.

"It's Deidara, un... remember it now?" Aya literally face palmed, how could she of forgotten a sort of name like that? Deidara. It was to unique, to special, to awesome to just forget like that, oh Aya now felt like a complete fool. Deidara didn't forget her name, and it was such a simple name, Aya.

"Yeah..." Aya admitted, her eyes turning back to the moon that shone brightly in the night sky. The stars to shone brightly, but they weren't as bright as the moon, obviously.

Then there was a new light. A moving light, which landed right on Aya's nose. Oh! What was that? Aya looked down at her nose, her eyes crossing slightly as she did so. Sitting on her nose was a cute little firefly. It shone a gold, like the colour of Aya's eyes. She looked down at it in awe, this had never happened before.

Deidara chuckled lightly, though he didn't try any attempt to move the firefly, it looked like Aya was enjoying this moment. She was giggling lightly, the firefly was tickling her nose, and badly. She was always really ticklish, but she never had been this ticklish in her life! It was only a matter of time until the firefly flew of.

"Aw... come back little firefly!" Aya said, ready to chase after the firefly. She had stopped concentrating, and fell into the lake quickly. The water was freezing. Luckily for her, Deidara had come in after her to keep her up, he didn't want her drowning on him now!

"Careful Aya~, un." Deidara simply said. The two were floating in the water on their backs, just looking up at the sky again. The water was a relaxing tempreture that made the two just not want to move, but just gaze up at the countless stars in the sky.

Well, it stayed relaxing until the blonde decided to splash Aya with some water, and then it became war, and the two started an epic water battle, which ended up absolutely drenching the two more then they were before.

She smiled at Deidara, a real smile, not a fake one. Aya felt so different when she was around this blonde, like she was safe, like she would never be alone again. It was that moment when she couldn't stop herself, and she lent in, gently kissing the blonde on the lips. However, the moment she did, she quickly pulled away, what was she doing? _"Oh God, what am I doing?! I've just ruined yet another friendship, I'll never get it right..."_

The purple haired girl looked up at Deidara, expecting him to have a face of disgust, but instead he had a normal expression, though he was also slightly confused. "Why did you pull away, un?" he simply asked.

Aya shook her head, she didn't know what to say, did he actually enjoy that or something? Her answer was when he kissed her back, and this time she didn't pull away. When they did, both of them looked at one another in the eye. Deidara then looked serious.

"Aya... I think I love you, un." Aya smiled, the words sounded like heaven.

"I do to."

XXX

**And thats why folks, I put DeidaraxOC in my summary :P**


End file.
